Loves and Passions of the Three Caballeros
by Watson
Summary: Stories, both short and long, about the love/friendship of the Three Caballeros: Panchito Pistoles, José Carioca, and Donald Duck. Warning: Stories contain slash.
1. Reunited

**TITLE:** Reunited  
><strong>PAIRINGCHARACTER/GENERAL SERIES:** Panchito Pistolas/José Carioca/ Donald Duck  
><strong>GENRE:<strong> Slash  
><strong>PROMPT:<strong> First Meeting  
><strong>RATING:<strong> PG  
><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> Donald REALLY hates airports, but he's willing to put up with a little frustration to go and pick up two very important people.  
><strong>WARNINGS:<strong> None really  
><strong>NOTES:<strong> This is the first of many stories that I am going to have to break out my Portuguese translator. While Donald and Panchito speak fairly good English Jos é is the only Caballero (in my opinion) that speaks in more broken English so there is some Portuguese in there. I won't translate it all but I will try to make it stuff that you, the reader, can probably figure out what the pieces mean. This is also my first longer piece with all three of the boys in it which makes me both excited and terrified at the same time. I love these boys so much and I always want to do them justice (even if they are cartoon characters). I hope that you all enjoy^_^.  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>The Three Caballeros are all copyright Disney and I only use them for my enjoyment and not for profit

_Quick Lesson in Portuguese/Spanish:_

_Sim: Yes in Portuguese _

_Sí: Yes in Spanish_

_ Engraçadinho: Cute in Portuguese_

_Ciudad de Méjico: Mexico City (The capital of Mexico) in Spanish_

_I won't translate everything but I won't make it so you can't figure it out either. Please Enjoy :)._

Donald hated airports. He didn't do well in crowded environments to begin with but there was just something about airports that he hated more than anything else. All Donald could see around him was people, rude people who didn't care about bumping into him or rolling over his foot with their heavy luggage. Of course when Donald was there the computer that keeps track of all incoming and outgoing flights is broken and the surly airport staff is too busy with other passengers to tell Donald which gate the flight from Bahia, Brazil is coming in to. Who gets stuck with all the bad luck? After a few minutes (hours) of searching, Donald manages to find the right gate (no thanks to anyone else) and, finally on the right track, he hurried to his first destination of the day.

All the passengers of the flight from Bahia had already disembarked when Donald arrived. Donald looked through the few remaining people but didn't see the face he'd been longing to see (although he would never admit it openly). Then he heard a familiar sound of the Brazilian flute. Donald followed the sound and found what looked like a group of young ladies. Donald sighed. He should have known. He really should have known. He yelled out a few apologies as he pushed his way to the front of the group. Of course what he found there wasn't a surprise. He found José Carioca entertaining with his ability to play the umbrella handle like a flute.

"Joe!" Donald called out.

The flute music ended suddenly as José looked up. "Donal'!" he cried back, smiling brightly. Without warning he grabbed Donald by the arm and pulled his American lover into a passionate smooch.

The kiss caught Donald off guard so it took him a moment before he could pull away. "Stop that," he sputtered.

"Eu sou tão triste Donal'," José said, his voice dripping with charm as he tipped his hat back and smiled. "When I saw you I could not help myself."

"Yeah well I expect that kind of thing from Panchito not from you," Donald sighed. The sound of giggling reminded Donald that they were not alone. He turned to look at the crowd and, not having been ready to perform, found himself blushing uncharacteristically. "Hi," he laughed rather nervously.

José smiled and wrapped a comforting arm around Donald's shoulder. "Senhoras, this is my bon amigo and fellow Caballero, Donal' Duck, star of stage and screen. He is muito bonito no?"

Oh yes, José knew how to boost Donald's confidence (or boost his giant ego as it were). Donald felt a smile spread across his lips as he silently thanked José for the praise. He would have loved for it to continue but glancing at his watch Donald realized that they had another plane to meet and one more Caballero to round up before this day was done. "I hate to break this up," he told José in a hushed tone, "but we gotta go pick up Panchito."

"Sim, sim," José said nodding. He smiled brightly as he once again addressed the audience. "Por favor nos perdoar Senhoras, but we have to be going. We have to meet a friend from Mexico city and we don't want to be late. We have enjoyed your company and, as you American's say, hope to see you again real soon." José finished with a bow as everyone (except for Donald) clapped.

As he and José walked away, Donald gave his friend a tired look. "How come wherever we go you manage to attract a crowd?"

"It's a gift," José answered.

"It's bothersome is what it is," Donald said rolling his eyes.

"It almost sounds as if you are jealous," José said, smile just a bit as he twirled his umbrella playfully.

Donald stopped a moment to glare intently at José. "I am not jealous," he snapped. "Why would I be jealous?"

José continued to smile as he leaned against his umbrella, still as calm/cool as ever. "No reason," he said, "but if you were to become jealous, please remember that there is one thing that will always be true."

"Oh and what's that?"

José's smile grew a little wider as he leaned into Donald's ear and whispered: "No matter how beautiful the mulher, you will always be meu amor."

For a second time that day Donald couldn't help the blush as José kissed him tenderly. He was pretty sure that José would always be able to make him do things he wouldn't normally do, like melt into buttery goo just by saying the right words in Portuguese (even if Donald couldn't quite understand what the heck was being said, even after all these years). "Your still smoking those cigars aren't you?" Donald asked when the kiss was done. "I can smell them on your clothes. I thought you said you would give them up?"

"Sim," José sighed sadly. "It is a vice I find hard to break, kind of like loving you."

Donald rolled his eyes in halfhearted annoyance. "You think you are so smooth don't you?"

"Sim and you know what?"

"What?"

José smirked as he leaned in again. "You are very engraçadinho when you are blushing."

This made Donald blush even more. He smiled as he pushed José away playfully. "Save some of that for later lover boy," he chuckled, motioning in the forward direction. "We've still got one more loony bird to make this a complete set."

As they approached Panchito's gate, Donald wondered what they would be walking into. He half expected to find a whole mariachi band or something elaborate. What he didn't expect was the silence. Donald looked around but there was no Panchito in sight (and it was not as if someone could miss someone like Panchito).

"Are we early?" Jose asked.

"No," Donald said, still searching the room. "The way the flights were set up, Panchito's plane should have come in only a few minutes after yours. He should be here." But no matter how hard Donald looked he could not see Panchito anywhere. Then, like a scene out of _Jurassic Park_, Donald could feel a slight tremor run through the floor. The slight tremor began to build into a force that almost knocked both Donald and José off their feet. Donald could hear the sound of Panchito's high pitched cry just before the bulls came running through. José managed to pull him to safety just in time and they watched as the stampede made its way through the airport.

"How the heck does he get a herd of bull into an airport?" Donald asked as the last of the heard trampled through.

"He is Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero Gonzalez," José answered with a shrug, "there is no explaining why or how he does anything."

And as the dust settled there stood Panchito, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Mis amigos!" he cheered as he wrapped an arm around both of them, pulling them into a bear hug. "The Three Caballeros are together once more!"

"Can't breathe!" Donald wheezed.

"Sim, Panchito!" José gasped.

Panchito did let go, but then he proceeded to give them both a kiss, first José and then Donald.

"Told you," Donald said to José, after shooting Panchito an annoyed look.

"I have missed you both so much," Panchito said, still grinning. "Five months is far too long for us to be apart."

"You wouldn't have to miss me so much if you two would just agree to move to Bahia already," José said.

"No, you two should move to Ciudad de Méjico," Panchito argued.

Donald sighed. It was like they never were apart sometimes, they just picked up with the same old argument. "Let's agree to disagree and move on," Donald said. "We have this argument every time all of us get together and it never gets solved. So how about we try to focus on the fact that we are all together huh?"

"Donal' is right," José agreed. "We spend too much time arguing."

"As usual," Donald added.

"Sí," Panchito chuckled, grin spreading over his face once again. "We are together now that is all that matters." He took a hold of Donald's hand and José, lacing their fingers together. "Well amigos, shall we be off?"

As they walked through the airport holding hands Donald suddenly felt the world lighten and all the people disappeared from view. There was only Panchito and Jose, smiling and laughing as life began again. In that instant Donald smiled, and wondered if he didn't hate airports so much after all.


	2. Our Moment

****TITLE:** Our Moment  
><strong>PAIRINGCHARACTER/GENERAL SERIES:** Panchito Pistolas/José Carioca/Donald Duck  
><strong>GENRE:<strong> Slash  
><strong>PROMPT:<strong> Dance  
><strong>RATING:<strong> PG  
><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> Donald is pretty sure there isn't a slow dance written for three people but they make it work  
><strong>WARNINGS:<strong> None really  
><strong>NOTES:<strong> A sweet bit of brain-fluff about my three favorite boys  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> The Three Caballeros are all copyright Disney and I only use them for my enjoyment and not for profit  
><strong>

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.  
>I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.<br>Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet.  
>Give it a try, it'll be alright.<em>

-He is We, _All About Us_

The DJ announces a slow song and Donald feels his stomach begin to sink. Everyone is instantly pairing off and there is Donald standing there alone in the middle of the floor. He feels awkward watching couples move across the floor gracefully. Donald feels out of place. He wonders if he should run and is just about to give into the fear when he sees a familiar face walking towards him. It's Panchito; Donald could pick out that red hair anywhere. Panchito stands in front of him, smiling as usual, and holds out a hand. Donald hesitates but ends up taking it. Without warning he's caught up in waltz that is somewhat clumsy (Donald isn't graceful and Panchito is not the man to call for a slow dance). Panchito is quick to take the lead which frustrates Donald as he tries to demand that he is not a girl. But Panchito only laughs as he gives Donald a twirl that makes Donald dizzy.

Luckily Jose is there to catch him. Jose is slightly easier to dance with. He always manages to forgive Donald for constantly stepping on his feet. He just continues to smile warmly that makes Donald feel guilty but thankful that he has Jose to fall back on.

Suddenly it's all three of them dancing together. They move together with a seamless flow (well not completely but they just shake it off and continue). Donald is sure they must look completely crazy but he doesn't care. He can feel Jose at his back holding his hip and Jose holding is hand, guiding him along the dance floor. For a moment he isn't angry, frustrated, and he isn't alone. Donald doesn't feel like a sidekick nor does he feel like one of the background. He stumbles but laughs and he can hear Panchito laugh as Jose smiles. Donald isn't sure that there was ever a slow dance meant for three people but apparently the Three Caballeros can do anything together, even have the perfect slow dance between three people.


	3. My Confession of Love

****TITLE:** Minha Confissão de Amor** (My Confession of Love)**  
><strong>PAIRINGCHARACTER/GENERAL SERIES:** José Carioca/Donald Duck  
><strong>GENRE:<strong> Slash  
><strong>RATING:<strong> PG  
><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> Donald has never been afraid to speak his mind before, then why is this so hard?  
><strong>WARNINGS:<strong> None really  
><strong>NOTES:<strong> A story written quickly for a piece of art on my deviantart gallery. It really wasn't meant to be anything but I think it's cute.  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> The Three Caballeros are all copyright Disney and I only use them for my enjoyment and not for profit**

...

Why was he so nervous? He usually wasn't the kind of guy to get so worked up over these things. He was Donald Duck, the guy who was well known for speaking his mind no matter what the consequences. He didn't get the butterflies in the stomach that other people got in situations like this and yet there were the butterflies swirling up a storm deep inside him. Those butterflies made Donald angry. He shouldn't be nervous! Wither it went over good or bad, it had to be said. He could no longer deny it. So he took in a deep breath and set his expression to serious. He could do this. He could do this!

"Hey Joe," Donald said, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sim Donal'."

_Okay, Donald Duck, this is it_, Donald told himself mentally as his friend turned to face him. _Just tell him exactly how you feel._But all the pep talks in the world didn't stop the butterflies from fluttering faster as he looked at Jose's smiling face.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Donal?"

Suddenly Donald's face was burning like never before. His throat closed up and he could barely breath little less speak. _Just tell him!_ His inner voice was getting even more demanding now. _Just say the words and get it over with!_

José was now looking at him with some concern, probably because he looked as if he might keel over at any moment. "Donal', you look very hot. Você está bem?"

Just say it! Donald's inner voice was yelling now. Just say it! And then Donald did say it… or rather he mumbled something intelligible even to him.

"Que?"

Donald swallowed, trying to open his air way. He felt like he was either going to be faint, be sick, or just do both. He felt like such an idiot. Why couldn't he just say it? Why was he acting like such a chicken when he was a duck? He took in deep breath and tried to push out the words again. "Joe Carioca," he began, his voice starting strong but soon losing confidence once again, "I..._mumble, mumble_...you."

"Lamento Donal'," José said, "but I can't understand you. Could you maybe say that again?"

Donald took in another deep breath and tried again. "JoeCariocaIloveyou." This time he managed to say the words in a tone that was loud enough to be heard but it all came out so fast it all was a jumbled mess with no way for anyone to understand him.

José gave him a smile and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I think that what you are trying to tell me is very hard for you to say no?" he said. "Please do not be afraid to tell me anything. We are amigos, you can tell me anything and I promise I will understand."

Donald wasn't sure if José telling him that really helped or made it worse, but he knew José was right. He felt like such an idiot. He wasn't some little kid, he was an adult whom had loved and lost before. But then again, this wasn't just some girl that he was confessing to. This was José Carioca, a man whom Donald had known for years and felt a deep connection to. When Donald was with Jose he didn't feel like a sidekick or a background character. When Donald was with Jose he felt like calmer and more in control. Donald didn't want to ruin that, and what he had to say could potentially ruin all of it. But if he didn't say it then Donald would forever be living with the regret and that for Donald was possibly worse.

Donald took in one final deep breath and looked deep into José's eyes. "Joe, we've been friends for a very long time and I couldn't imagine my life without you in it." This was it. No more hesitation. Donald felt his heart beating hard against his rib cage, the blood pounding in his ears. "Joe, I love you," Donald said, slow and calm. "I love you more than a friend and even more than a brother. I love-love you." Donald didn't instantly feel the world lift off his shoulder but it did feel a bit better. What followed was silence between them.

And then José began to laugh.

Donald face burned again as he glared at his friend, stepping back as if he had been hit. Laughing after a confession like that was not usually a good thing. His heart dropped although he reacted in the way he did best. "Why are you laughing?" Donald snapped. "It's not funny! I'm speaking from the heart here!"

"Sim, sim," José said, wiping away some happy tears from his eyes. "I did not mean to laugh. It is just that…I thought that you were maybe going to tell me something like you were dying or something muito serio."

"But this is very serious-"

"Sim, it is. But Donal'-" José gave him a gentle smile. "-I have known your feelings for a long time now."

Donald's eye opened wide and his mouth dropped open. "You knew?"

"You are, how you American's say, are an open book, Donal' Duck," José told him. "You wear your heart on sleeve and after all these years I have learned to pay attention to your eyes. I can tell a lot of things by just looking into your eyes." Jose reached up a hand and gently patted Donald's cheek, still smiling. "And they are very bonito olhos."

Donald was flabbergasted to say the least. He had to pause a moment to take it all in. As the facts became clear in his mind, Donald's surprise soon gave away to annoyance. "So you mean that I went through all that and I didn't have to?" Donald's bottom lip jutted out in a daring pout. "I went through all that drama for nothing. I feel like such an idiot."

"Oh Donal'," José said, shaking his head. "You are not an idiota. I actually thought you were very bonito."

"Yeah, well," Donald sighed, "I still feel stupid." And inside he could feel the nagging doubt coming back. He suddenly found he could no longer meet José's eye and he looked down at his feet. "So you know how I feel -and I now know you know- but you haven't said how you feel." NOW this was it, the truth was really about to come out now. Donald steeled himself and tried not to expect the worst. "I want the truth," he said, not really sure if that what's he really wanted but he knew that what he should get. "I want the truth but remember that my heart might be on my sleeve but it still can hurt...a whole lot."

The short pause that followed made Donald's heart drop. He should have known that José Carioca, the smoothest guy in the entire world, wouldn't have the same feelings. Donald was sure that he had just been reject up until the point that José lifted his face with a gentle hand underneath his chin and then kissed him, tender and sweet, on the lips. It was hardly a kiss of passion but one that made Donald's heart come to life again, drumming like there was no tomorrow.

As José pulled back the Brazilian was smirking just a little. "I hope that tells you all that you wanted to know."

"Yeah, I think it did," Donald agreed, smiling as well.


	4. Have You Ever Been To Bahia?

****TITLE:** Have You Ever Been To Bahia?  
><strong>PAIRINGCHARACTER/GENERAL SERIES:** José Carioca/Donald Duck  
><strong>GENRE:<strong> Slash  
><strong>RATING:<strong> PG  
><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> It's basically a bunch of one line fics examining the relationship between the cool suave José Carioca and the fiery fireball known as Donald Duck.  
><strong>WARNINGS:<strong> None really  
><strong>NOTES: This is <strong>my finished product for the 1sentence prompt challenge on livejournal. It's mostly fluffy...mostly because the boys are fluffy. I promise to have Panchito back in there soon.<strong> **  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> The Three Caballeros are all copyright Disney and I only use them for my enjoyment and not for profit**

...

**Motion**

When José is around Donald's life is a swirl of beauty, color, music, and craziness.

**Cool**

There is no denying that José is one smooth customer but Donald knows better because he's seen Jose early in the morning with messy hair and morning breath.

**Young**

When Donald smiles José swears he sees the years fall away and they're young boys again just looking for their next crazy adventure.

**Last**

Donald was always the last to know things, like the fact that he was in love with one of his best friends.

**Wrong**

José allows Donald to be right some of the time even when he's wrong almost 90% of it.

**Gentle**

"It is alright Donal'," José tells him, giving him a gentle kiss and for a moment Donald can believe that it's true because José would make it okay.

**One**

José lives in two countries but he's pretty sure he only has one home and that's with Donald.

**Thousand**

There are a thousand reasons why Donald isn't a suitable lover but José doesn't really go by a conventional rule book anyways.

**King**

When Donald's head starts to get to big, it's time for José (with the help of Panchito) to bring that boy back down to earth with some well-meaning tomfoolery.

**Learn**

Donald has been with José a while now and he still can't master the Samba nor speak a word of Portuguese no matter how hard he tries.

**Blur**

When Donald gets angry the world becomes a blur and at that point it take José's calm hand to bring him back down again.

**Wait**

"I swear you spend more time in the bathroom then most women," Donald jokes as Jose finally steps out of the bathroom looking as suave as ever.

**Change**

He's lazy, impatient, and a total grump but there is nothing about Donald that José would ever change.

**Command**

When José is out on the soccer field he's the commander in chief and Donald completely respects that.

**Hold**

Sometimes Donald thinks that if he holds onto José just a bit longer that his lover might actually miss the flight back to Brazil and have to stay with Donald forever.

**Need**

José is pretty sure that one has to know Donald to know that all he needs is someone to love him (and a firm kick in the pants once and a while).

**Vision**

"You, how you Americans say, are a sight for sore eyes," José announces after he and Donald share a happy embrace at the airport.

**Attention**

Donald can't help but get jealous that José gets so much attention, and no one can blame him because there isn't a person on the earth who would deny that José is attractive.

**Soul**

Donald whispers a little prayer whenever José has to travel, just to make sure that his lover makes it home safely.

**Picture**

Donald is kind of bad with the camera, which is actually understatement, but José always keeps the blurry photos anyways because they carry with them memories of happy times.

**Fool**

Donald isn't an idiot, he knows that he's got a good thing going with José and he's not going to mess it up (at least he's going to try and not mess it up at least).

**Mad**

José has created a rating system for Donald outbursts starting at 'he's just letting off steam' and ending with 'run for your lives it's Duckzilla!'

**Child**

They don't need children as long as they got plenty of nephews to go around, and the nephews they got now are a handful all on their own.

**Now**

Donald has learned to live in the now when José is around because he knows that any day now José is going to have to board that plane going back to Brazil and leave Donald alone again.

**Shadow**

Donald has always been in Mickey's shadow, but with José he's no longer a sidekick nor is he one of the 'friends', he's just Donald Duck, Caballero and lover.

**Goodbye**

Whenever they say good bye it is never forever, it was always 'até que nós nos encontrarmos outra vez' ('until we meet again').

**Hide**

It was really no use trying to hide his feelings as José always knew exactly what Donald was thinking even before he thought it.

**Fortune**

Neither Donald nor José was able to ever amass any great amount of money but what they lacked in monetary value they made up for in love and friendship.

**Safe**

Donald is what José likes to call 'a danger prone person', constantly getting into trouble whether he means to or not, and that is another reason he needs someone like José to look out for him.

**Ghost**

Donald wishes he could have introduced José to his mother because he knows she would have loved him, or he would have charmed her into liking him.

**Book**

Donald knew he wouldn't understand the Portuguese book but that didn't stop him from asking José to read it out loud because Donald just liked to listen to José speak in his native tongue.

**Eye**

The first thing that drew José to Donald was the young man's beautiful blue eyes that reminded José of the endless open skies over brilliant beautiful warm beaches.

**Never**

"Never say never, Donal'," José said, giving his lover a kiss on the cheek, "especially not when you are with me."

**Sing**

José's song was beautiful and Donald could feel each and every note touch something deep within his soul.

**Sudden**

Suddenly Donald grabbed him by the front of the jacket and kissed him passionately, and in that moment José saw a fireworks and supernovas.

**Stop**

"Stop laughing!" Donald snaps, and José attempts to stifle his laugh as he helps Donald untangle himself from his nephew's latest trap.

**Time**

José is sure that it's only a matter of time before he convinces Donald to move to Bahia, only a matter of time.

**Wash**

They were supposed to be washing the car but Donald had a 'problem' with the hose drenching them both, which dissolved into a water fight and then a kiss for the victors.

**Torn**

José wishes that one day he won't have to make the decision between being in his beloved home country and being with his beloved grumpy American.

**History**

Having been together a great number of years now have jokes that only they can understand and they share smiles as they remember stories that no one will ever know.

**Power**

Donald is pretty powerful when upset but Donald knows when José gets worked up there will be hell to pay.

**Bother**

Everyone bothers Donald in some way even José but he's willing to let his lover slide most of the time.

**God**

Whenever something goes wrong Donald thinks that someone up there really doesn't like him, but if that were true then how come they blessed him with someone like José?

**Wall**

When Donald is being stubborn the walls come up and José knows he has to bring his 'A' game to convince his lover to see reason.

**Naked**

Donald still blushes whenever José makes even the suggestion of sex and it's the most incredible turn on for his Brazilian lover.

**Drive**

"You can drive my car anytime you like meu amour," José chuckles as he tosses Donald the keys.

**Harm**

José knows that Donald may look dangerous but most of the time, as the Americans say, he wouldn't hurt a fly, or at least he would try to hurt the fly but fail miserably in the attempt.

**Precious**

José watches Donald sleep at night and he tries to treasure these quiet calm moments they have before things get crazy again.

**Hunger**

Donald likes to eat sweet things but José knows that Donald tastes even sweeter.

**Believe**

"Eu te amo," José whispers into Donald's ear and Donald believes him because José would never lie about something like love.


	5. There For You

**TITLE: There For You  
>PAIRINGCHARACTER/GENERAL SERIES: Panchito Pistolas/José Carioca/Donald Duck  
>GENRE: Slash<br>RATING: PG  
>SUMMARY: Donald watches as the darkness takes away all whom he loves…<br>WARNINGS: None really  
>NOTES: This is dedicated to my mom who always looks after me when I'm sick. Happy Mother's Day to all mothers ^_^.<br>DISCLAIMER: The Three Caballeros are all copyright Disney and I only use them for my enjoyment and not for profit.**

**...  
><strong>

Donald was alone in the darkness. All around him was nothing but black with no sign of light nor an end. Donald felt cold and just a bit scared. "Hello is anyone there?" he called out hoping that someone might answer back. "Please is anyone out there?"

"We're right here my little duckling."

Donald jumped and turned around quickly. He gaped as he recognized the faces. "Mom? Dad? Dell? How-"

"We can't stay my little duckling," his mother said, reaching out to give her son's cheek a pinch.

"That's right kiddo," his father said with a gentle smile, "we just wanted to stop by and tell you how much we love you and that we hope that you will be fine."

"Of course he'll be fine," Della laughed giving her brother's hair a little ruffle. "He's Donald Duck, star of stage and screen, he can do anything."

"Well then girls we'd better get going," Donald's father said, wrapping one arm around his wife the other around his daughter. "Take care of yourself kiddo."

"By my little duckling," his mother said.

"By bro, don't forget that you promised to look after the boys," Della said, a grin on her face.

"Wait no! Don't go!" Donald said, as he managed to break free of the shock. There was so much he had wanted to say. But it was too late, because by the time they had reached out his hand to touch them they were gone, faded into the darkness. He was alone again. But then again he didn't feel alone. He turned around and now came face to face with his nephews. "Boys?" he asked unsure.

They smiled. "Hey uncle D," Huey said.

"We just wanted to tell you thanks for looking after us all this time," Dewey said.

"Yeah we'll never forget you uncle D," Louie added, still smiling.

"Come on lads, time to go."

Donald looked up and he could see his Uncle Scrooge in the distance. For a moment Scrooge caught his eye and they shared a look of goodbye for a moment. Suddenly the boys were running towards Scrooge and Donald felt a feeling of dread. "Wait, don't go!" Donald cried. "Don't leave me here!" But just like that they were gone as well.

"You look upset Donald."

"Daisy?" Donald said as he turned once again. There she was standing in front of him looking as beautiful as ever and smiling gently. Donald felt a surge of unknown guilt run through him as he couldn't meet her eye. "Daisy I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you I…"

She made a gentle shushing sound and placed a finger to his lips. "You have nothing to apologize for Donald," she told him taking his hands in hers and giving them a squeeze. "All I ever wanted is for you to be happy, and if you are happy then I'm happy."

Donald opened his mouth, wanting to say something but just before he could she let go and began to disappear. "Wait Daisy!"

"Bye Donald," she said giving him a little wave before leaving him in the darkness.

Donald felt more alone than ever, wondering why the heck everyone wanted to leave him so quickly. Who else was there left to lose? The answer hit him like a ton of bricks as he sensed someone behind him. "Oh no please no…"

"Olá! Donal'."

"Hola Donald."

"Please no!" Donald whispered. But there they were, both smiling as brightly as the sun, right in front of him. "Please no not you guys too!" Donald begged his blood turning to ice to terror with the thought.

"Oh but Donald we've had a wonderful time with you here in America," José said, continuing to smile.

"Sí but now it is time to go now," Panchito said.

"No you can't go!" Donald begged, grabbing their hands and holding them tight. He looked at them with misty eyes, dread running through him. "You guys can't leave! We are the Three Caballeros! We stand together, you said so yourselves. You guys said you would never leave me especially when I need you! And I need you right now…" Donald didn't even try to control his tears as they began to slip down his cheeks. "I love you guys," he breathed, "please…"

José smiled and gently kissed his cheek. "And we love you but we have to go now," he said as he and Panchito somehow magically managed to pull their hands from Donald's grasp.

"Adiós amigo, " Panchito said with a little wave as they turned to leave.

"No! Wait!" Donald said, trying to run after them but he found his feet wouldn't move. He instead fell to his knees reaching out his hand to them as they began to fade. "Wait, come back! Please!" He kept calling out even after they had disappeared, his voice broken by the tears running down his face. "Panch! Joe! Come back! Please! I'll do anything just please come back!"

"Wake up Donal'!"

"Donald it's okay, you just need to wake up!"

Donald awoke with a start, his heart beating hard in his chest. It took him a long moment to realize that he was no longer in darkness but in his own bedroom, in his own bed, and there was Panchito and José sitting on either side of him, looking at him with concern. Then Panchito gave a tired grin.

"Thought we had lost you there for a moment, Amigo," he said relief clear in his voice.

Donald looked up at both of them, still reeling from the nightmare. His head was still having trouble processing it while his heart was taking its own sweet time coming down. The first thing he realized is that he felt damp and when he tried to open his mouth to speak he found he couldn't because his throat was dry and scratchy.

"Don't try to speak meu amor," José said in a calm voice, running a gentle hand through Donald's damp hair. He looked tired, weary. He kissed Donald's forehead tenderly, letting out a long breath. "Não me faça nunca isso outra vez!" he whispered, his voice carrying the same relief as Panchito's but with a twinge of anger.

Donald was a little confused.

Luckily Panchito picked up on his confusion quickly and smiled. "You've been sick remember?" he said. "Your fever got so bad we thought we might have to take you to the hospital. When we could not wake you, José started to panic a little. But your fever broke just a few minutes ago so I'm sure you're going to be just fine."

Panchito's words seemed to make sense to even Donald's muddled brain. Yes, he remembered now, the memories of the past few hours coming back to him in a wave. That would probably explain why he felt so icky and damp. But wait, did that mean Panchito and José there the whole time he was out? Is that why they looked so weary? And they had been worried about him. Donald felt a familiar prick at his eyes.

"What's wrong meu amor?" José asked, concern showing on his face again as he sensed Donald's sudden distress.

Donald tried to speak but he found it impossible. His scratchy throat made it impossible for him to get the words out.

"Here, drink this," Panchito said, picking up a glass of water from the night table. He held it to Donald's lips, allowing the smaller man to take some gentle sips.

The cool water indeed felt wonderful on his aching throat. With the scratchiness quelled a bit, Donald managed to get out the words he was trying say. "Thank you," He said, hating how weak his voice sounded at that moment. "Thank you for staying with me…"

Panchito and José shared a look and a smile. "There is no need to thank us amigo," Panchito said, flashing Donald a little grin. "We are the Three Caballeros; we would never leave a fellow Caballero especially when he is in trouble."

Donald knew this was true but it didn't stop the tears from coming. He couldn't stop them no matter how hard he tried. "Just please," He gasped, "please don't ever leave. I don't think that I could do this without you guys." He could see the confused look pass across both their faces but then Panchito smiled.

"I think I'm going to blame all this charla loca on your being sick Donald," Panchito chuckled ruffling Donald's hair. "We are not going anywhere so you can stop your tears and get some rest you grumpy head."

Even through the tears that slipped out Donald could glare at Panchito and pout. "Don't call me grumpy head!" he snapped his voice more a hushed whisper then a threatening statement however.

Panchito laughed. "That is the Donald we know!"

José chuckled as he shook his head. "If you two menios could please stop picking on each other maybe then we could get some sleep," he said, before allowing himself to yawn.

"Yes madre," Panchito smirked.

As the two of them settle down on either side of him Donald felt a small spike of dread inside his heart. He didn't want to close his eyes again. He didn't want to have to face the darkness again. But then he felt Panchito's strong arms around his waist and José's gentle hand stroking his hair.

"Go to sleep meu amor," José whispered into his ear, "I promise everything will look better in the morning."

It was hard to deny that Donald was relieved, feeling them so close. He could feel their body heat and hear their hearts beating in time with his own. He sighed as he closed his eyes. This time there would be no nightmares.


	6. The Moon and the Mexican Sun

****TITLE:** The Moon and the Mexican Sun  
><strong>PAIRINGCHARACTER/GENERAL SERIES:** Panchito Pistolas/Donald Duck  
><strong>GENRE:<strong> Slash  
><strong>RATING:<strong> PG  
><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> It's basically a bunch of one line fics examining the relationship between the crazy firecracker Panchito Pistolas and the fiery fireball known as Donald Duck.  
><strong>WARNINGS:<strong> None Really  
><strong>NOTES: <strong>Another piece for the 1sentence prompt challenge on livejournal. I really liked doing this one mostly because I find Panchito and Donald to be rather crazy together. I hope to have a couple more of these, for JosePanchito and then one for the threesome so expect a few more because I enjoy doing them^_^.** **  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> The Three Caballeros are all copyright Disney and I only use them for my enjoyment and not for profit**

**Ring**

"Would you please refrain from doing that yelling thing so close to my ears?" Donald demand as Panchito flashed him a devilish grin.

**Hero**

Panchito always admired Donald's tenacity even in the face of unbeatable odds, which always reminded him that it was never about a person's size but about the size of a person's heart.

**Memory**

Donald was pretty sure that his first thought upon seeing Panchito ride in on a bull letting out that high pitched screech was: '_Who is this nut case?'_

**Box**

When Donald received that birthday gift from Mexico, he had no idea that his whole life was about to change forever.

**Run**

Donald is pretty sure there isn't a man alive who could keep up with Panchito Pistolas, but he's willing to at least try.

**Hurricane**

They are like a hurricane and a volcano at the same time, the destruction in their wake is massive but it's one hell of a show.

**Wings**

When he's with Panchito Donald feels like he can do anything, even fly, and when he ends up on the ground at least he's got Panchito there to pick him up.

**Cold**

Panchito is better than a heated blanket to Donald, especially late at night when all he has to do to get warm is be wrapped up in those arms.

**Red**

Panchito's favorite color was red, and his favorite shade was the color that Donald's face becomes when Panchito teases him.

**Drink**

Panchito couldn't stop himself from laughing as Donald made a face after tasting tequila for the first time, it was just too funny.

**Midnight**

Panchito spends some nights awake, unable to sleep, just looking up at the ceiling and listening to the sounds of his young lover's calm breathing, wondering if he'll always be able to protect that which he loves so much.

**Temptation**

Donald really is too easy to fluster, but for Panchito the temptation to tease and taunt was just too much.

**View**

Panchito knew that other people didn't think that Donald was much to look at but then again that probably was a good thing because Panchito ever caught anyone looking the wrong way at his young lover he would have to punch them in the nose.

**Music**

Neither Donald nor Panchito are slow dance kind of people, give them a quick and happy beat any day.

**Silk**

Panchito loves his lover's beautiful pale skin although it is somewhat troublesome that the fact that Donald doesn't actually tan but burns in the warm Mexican sun.

**Cover**

Panchito and Donald argue often, but when the chips are down there is no one either of them would have wanted to watch their back.

**Promise**

"As a Caballero, I have sworn to be there for you," Panchito whispered holding Donald close, "and that goes double for being your lover."

**Dream**

Donald wouldn't say that Panchito was ever his first choice as a lover, but then again he always knew that Panchito was good at surprising people even him.

**Candle**

Donald curses a whole lot as he tries to light a candle and Panchito smiles as he brings each singed finger to his lips and tries to kiss away the pain.

**Talent**

Panchito's greatest talent, Donald figured, was being completely irresistible while being the most annoying person in the universe at the same.

**Silence**

There were moments of silence between them but that usually only happened when they were asleep or something was very wrong.

**Journey**

To Panchito life is for living and he is more than willing to take Donald along for the ride, no matter how much his young lover grumbles and gripes.

**Fire**

Donald knows that dealing with Panchito is like dealing with fire, it can warm you but if you aren't careful it can get out of control and then you get burned.

**Strength**

While facts that they are both are strong characters worked to both their advantage and their disadvantage, there was no denying that they love passionately and powerfully.

**Mask**

Panchito knows that underneath that crazy grumpy exterior beats the heart of a fluffy bunny who just wants a big hug.

**Ice**

Donald has seen Panchito angry before but there are times when Donald can see a rage so deep in Panchito's eyes that it makes his blood run cold, and for a moment he is actually afraid of the man that he has depended on for years.

**Fall**

When Donald falls, Panchito tries to make him laugh so that he doesn't get bogged down with the hard stuff.

**Forgotten**

Panchito is quiet as famous as Donald in the world of stage and screen but Donald knows that no one who knows Panchito could ever really forget him even if they tried.

**Dance**

Neither of them is really all that graceful but even through all the stumbling they are smiling.

**Body**

Panchito is covered in scars from his years as a bull rider, and Donald kisses each and every one of them thankful that none of those scars were a fatal wound.

**Scared**

There aren't a lot of things that scare Panchito, but when his usually grumpy Donald Duck cries Panchito panics and he just wants to do anything to make Donald stop.

**Farewells**

They never think about the moment when they have to say goodbye because it's too painful and they want to enjoy what they have now.

**World**

"The world really can be a beautiful place Donald," Panchito says to his stubborn lover, "you just got to know how to look at it."

**Formal**

There isn't a formal way of doing anything when it comes to Donald and Panchito, they just go with the flow and hope that it doesn't bite them in the butt later.

**Fever**

When Panchito gives him that look of desire, Donald's temperature hits melting point and when they come together it's like being on the sun.

**Laugh**

To Panchito there is nothing more beautiful than when his lovers laugh and he wants to make sure that it happens more often.

**Lies**

Donald wants to believe in the happiness that Panchito so readily gives away but in this modern age it's hard to believe in anything anymore.

**Forever**

Donald isn't an idiot, he knows that there is no such thing as forever, and he tells Panchito as much, but Panchito grins and says "Well then I'll just have to prove you wrong now won't I?"

**Overwhelmed**

There are moments when Donald has to remind Panchito that they are human and sometimes they just need to slow down to enjoy what they have just the two of them.

**Whisper**

Panchito likes to be loud but when he likes Donald's reaction when he whispers "te amo".

**Wait**

While Donald tries to be the patient one, he often fails miserably and ends up just jumping in head first like Panchito.

**Talk**

"No hablo ingles," Panchito jokes every time that Donald tries to argue something to which Donald replies "I'll no hablo ingles you!" as he runs after Panchito with a murderous intent in his eyes.

**Search**

They spent a lot of time searching around for the right fit, the one that fits them perfectly, and in the end the pieces they found didn't fit perfectly but that's what makes it fun.

**Hope**

Donald's greatest hope is that Panchito doesn't get him killed one of these days.

**Eclipse**

There are moments of darkness between Donald and Panchito but they are fleeting because they know that whatever happens the sun will always come out again.

**Gravity**

"Can't you take anything seriously?" Donald says but Panchito just laughs and pinches his cheek playfully.

**Highway**

"Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long," they sing together, two drunken mates stumbling in through the door.

**Unknown**

Donald isn't sure where Panchito is going to take him next but he's sure that it's going to be crazy, possibly painful, and a whole lot of fun.

**Lock**

Oh yes, Panchito once got Donald arrested and they both had to spend a night in a Mexican prison with a big prisoner named Bubba who kept Donald that he would look good in a dress (not one of their better nights).

**Breathe**

As long as there is breath in both of them Panchito is determined to live and love to the fullest with Donald by his side.


	7. Little Vices

****TITLE:** Little Vices  
><strong>PAIRINGCHARACTER:** Panchito Pistoles/José Carioca/Donald Duck  
><strong>GENRE:<strong> Slash  
><strong>PROMPT:<strong> Pressure  
><strong>RATING:<strong> PG  
><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> After a disastrous bull ride that lands Panchito in the hospital, Donald needs a nap and Jos**é needs a smoke...**  
><strong>WARNINGS:<strong> None really  
><strong>NOTES:<strong> A little bit of angst and I feel like I've been neglecting Jos**é and Panchito's relationship. I think there are two reasons for that, one because Donald is such a crazy force and when he's around he demands attention, and two because Jos**é and Panchito seem so comfortable with each other that everything so easy that it's hardly noticeable sometimes. Either way I promise I won't be neglecting them any more^_^. ****  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> The Three Caballeros are all copyright Disney and I only use them for my enjoyment and not for profit**

...

It was not easy bribing the nurse to allow them to stay the night. But luckily for them José is able to convince almost anyone of anything so they were given a couple more hours past visiting hours as long as they promised to be quiet. After about an hour, Donald fell asleep, the day finally having worn him out. With both of his lovers now asleep, Donald from the day and Panchito from the pain medication, José decided it was a good time to sneak away and for a smoke. He had to go outside as there was no smoking in the hospital of course. He found a nice place and pulled out the Cuban from where he had hidden it. The taste of the tobacco was a relief to his shaken nerves. It wasn't so much a complete fix but it certainly helped numb some of the day's troubles. He took his time, not in any rush since he figured that no one would miss him a bit. He needed to get his thoughts together anyway.

About an hour later he snuffed out the cigar and walked back inside. As he walked back into the room where he had left his two sleeping friends, he instantly heard the familiar sound of someone making a sound of disapproval.

"You broke your promise again," Panchito said, his voice soft as he opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Jose from the bed.

"I thought you were asleep," José said.

"I was, now I'm not," Panchito chuckled. He looked down the bed and smiled at the sleeping form of Donald, who had was half in a chair and half across the bed, using his arms as a pillow. Panchito smiled as he carded the hand of his not broken arm through Donald's hair. The young man shifted a bit at first and muttered something but remained asleep. "How much you want to bet he'll be complaining about having a crick in his neck tomorrow?"

"He needed the rest," José said, coming to stand by the bed. Of course he knew that Donald would be complaining in the morning but Donald complained about everything. Donald needed the sleep and Jose wasn't about to wake him. He looked down at Donald's face and could still see the tear marks, a sight which cracked Jose's heart just a little more. It wasn't easy to see Donald cry ever.

"You stink like smoke," Panchito chuckled, probably sensing the sudden down turn of emotion.

José shot him a glare. "I needed something to cool my nerves," he said, feeling somewhat defensive.

"You are slowly poisoning yourself," Panchito admonished, sounding like José's father.

"I guess it's better to get it over with quickly by nearly getting trampled by a bull?" José shot back.

Panchito winced as if Jose had just physically hit him. José actually would have liked to punch Panchito, break a few more ribs for making him worry. But looking at the bandages around Panchito's mid-section made him feel guilty.

"Pesaroso," he sighed sitting on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his hair. "I has been a long day."

"I know," Panchito answered with a sad smile. He placed his good hand on Jose's arm. "I'm sorry you and Donald had to watch me get hurt. I confess when I asked you guys to come I was hoping you would get to see me at my best but all you got to see was me almost being, like Donald would say, flattened like a pancake." He laughed a little, although the action seemed to cause him pain.

José wasn't laughing. He was looking at Panchito smiling but all he could envision was that horrible moment when that bull had Panchito pinned down on the ground with the force of a tanker truck. "Why do you need to do it?" José asked, begging just a bit. "You are already the best why do you need to do it?"

Panchito smiled as he gave José's arm a squeeze. "You need to smoke, Donald needs to lose his temper and I need to ride the bulls. We all have our vices no?"

"And what if something goes wrong?" José asked, his eyes searching Panchito's. "What if something like this happens again but instead of a few broken bones you end up…" José couldn't even speak the words. He didn't even know why he was asking these questions because the truth was too painful. He sighed laying a hand on top of the hand on his arm. "I have always let you have you have your fun Panchito because I always knew somewhere deep inside you needed this dangerous obsession. I do not want to control you nor do I want you to think that I do not want you to be happy. I always just want you to be happy but every time you get hurt I cannot help but wonder if someday you are going to walk into that ring and never come back."

Panchito smiled sadly. "Zé, I'm sorry," he said. "I know I'm a reckless mess, but you knew that when you met me no?"

"Sim, I did," José chuckled sadly shaking his head. It was funny to think how many years had passed since that first day that they met as children. They had been like brother from the first instant, sharing culture, music, and later love. Just thinking about those years made him feel like an old man and for some reason he had always expected them to be together forever. But what was forever really?

"You know that no matter what happens I will always fight to stick around right?" Panchito asked. He grinned as he squeezed Jose's arm again. "I would not ever go without a fight, no matter how terrible the odds."

José laughed a little shaking his head. "I know you would and that is what scares me the most," he said smiling sadly.

"And of course you will always have Donald," Panchito said, looking back to the person in question, still sleeping through the discussion. Panchito smiled. "It's good that there is Three Caballeros because at least we know if something happens to one of us, then at least we will have someone who understands."

José glanced down at Donald and smiled as he could see just a bit of drool dribbling from Donald's mouth. "I think if Donald were awake he would be calling us a couple of sappy old men," he said shaking his head but still smiling.

"We are not sappy," Panchito said, playfully pretending to be offended. "We are simply to old friends who have no trouble expressing our feeling."

"In other words we are sappy," José answered with a grin. He looked back at Donald. "He certainly is deeply asleep."

"Sí, he is," Panchito agreed. Then a devilish grin spread across his face. "You think that there might be a marker or a pen at the nurses' station that might work on skin?"

"Panchito!" José gasped. But then he smirked. "Let him sleep for now, I promise you can play with him later."


	8. Little Vices Part 2

****TITLE:** Little Vices Part 2  
><strong>PAIRINGCHARACTER:** Panchito Pistoles/José Carioca/Donald Duck  
><strong>GENRE:<strong> Slash  
><strong>PROMPT:<strong> Healing  
><strong>RATING:<strong> PG  
><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> Panchito is home from the hospital but he's still making everyone miserable...  
><strong>WARNINGS:<strong> Cross dressing but more in a funny way then a sexual one  
><strong>NOTES:<strong> A little squeal to 'Little Vices', so I suggest reading that so that this will make a little more sense^_^.  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> The Three Caballeros are all copyright Disney and I only use them for my enjoyment and not for profit**

...

Donald sighed in frustration as he stepped into the kitchen. "Joe, I don't know how much more of this I can take!" he groaned. "Panch has been out of the hospital three days now and he's still moping!" He had thought that an active crazy Panchito was annoying but this sluggish sad Panchito was even worse.

"Sim, I think our amigo is suffering from being stuck-in-bed-itis," José mused, looking thoughtful as he leaned against the kitchen table. "I think we need to think of a way to pick up his spirits again."

"What I think he needs is a Doctor specializing in crazy people," Donald muttered shaking his head. Personally he would love to have a day where all he had to do was in bed and be pampered. That's when Donald noticed the funny look that Jose was giving him. He felt a little afraid. "Why are you giving me that look?"

"I think you have just given me an idea on how to help Panchito," José said, smiling in a way that made Donald worry just a bit more. "But I have to ask you, are you willing to do anything to help make Panchito feel happy again?"

Donald raised an eyebrow. "Define _anything_."

"Donal'!" José said in his 'I'm warning you' tone of voice.

"Fine, okay, I am willing to do anything to help Panchito!" Donald groaned. "Now what is the plan?"

"All in good time, as you American's say," José said, giving Donald a pat on the cheek. "First we must go and pick up a few things."

José looked dangerously close to cocky and Donald was pretty sure he didn't like it. "This is going to be one of those times that I regret following you isn't it?"

"Come along Donal'," José said, his smile changing into a Cheshire cat grin, "and remember you said anything."

…

Panchito was going out of his mind which was pretty strange considering that Donald had always told him that he was already out of his head to begin with. Of course Donald would have enjoyed being stuck in bed, but Panchito was not the kind of guy who liked to remain in one spot too long. Panchito sighed as he hit the television off button on the remote before tossing it to the side. The Doctor had told him that he had to remain in bed a whole week while his ribs healed. He would have to spend a whole two weeks of doing nothing but lying in bed! Panchito let out a frustrated cry. This was torture in its worst form. Then there was a knock at the bedroom door. "Come in," Panchito groaned.

José strolled in with a happy grin. "And how is the patient?" José asked, coming to stand over near the bed.

"The patient would be much better if he could get out of this bed," Panchito muttered but José just shook his head.

"You know the Doctor's orders Panchito," José said waggling a finger. "He said a week before you get up and even after that you are going to have to be extra careful."

Panchito let out a growl of frustration as he grabbed at his hair. "I'm going to go crazy Jose! I swear if I have to spend another day in this bed I am going to go loco!"

"Now, now," José said, his grin growing wider, "don't talk like that because if you promise to be a good boy I'll let you have a present."

Panchito lowered his hands and looked at José with interest. "Present? What present?"

José smirked as he turned towards the door. "Oh Donal'," he called.

"I'm not coming out!" Donald called back from somewhere beyond the door.

"You said anything Donal'," Jose called to him.

"Yeah well I'm not coming out and you can't make me!"

José sighed. "Hold on a moment," he said as he quickly slipped out of the room.

All this was making Panchito very curious now, especially as he listened to the argument brewing outside his bedroom. There were sounds of a struggle and Donald's loud attempts to inform José that he didn't want to go out. Suddenly Donald was shoved into the room…dressed not in his normal navy blues but a bright pink nurses uniform complete with the little pink hat. Panchito first stared, his eyes growing a bit wider as he tried to take in the sight. Suddenly he couldn't stop the laughter erupting from his throat. It just kept flowing out of him loud and happy.

Donald scowled as his face turned bright red. He glared at Jose who was grinning as he leaned against the door frame. "I blame you for this!" he snapped.

"But just look how happy you've made him," José said, continuing to grin.

Panchito's sides were actually aching rather painfully as we was trying to wipe tears from his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard. "I think I may have broken another rib," he moaned in both happiness and pain. "Come over here Donald."

Donald hesitated but then conceded with a rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed.

Panchito smirked as it was even better up close. He reached out and pulled on Donald's skirt. "So tell me are you wearing any underwear under there?"

Donald glared at him as slapped the hand away. "Stop that!" he said turning bright red. "Of course I am wearing underwear! I'm not that crazy!"

"Would you be willing to take it off?" Panchito asked, sounding actually rather hopeful.

"No," José said, moving in quickly. He wrapped an arm around Donald's shoulders as he grinned at Panchito. "We cannot have you getting excited like that, at least not until you heal a bit more. But if you are a good boy your nurse might give you a sponge bath."

"Oh great," Donald moaned. Then he looked thoughtful. "Does that mean if he's a bad boy I get to think of a punishment?"

"It's only fair," José said with a shrug.

"Oh baby!" Doanld said, smiling devilishly as he rubbed his hands together.

Panchito chuckled as he realized he was going to enjoy being both a good boy and a bad boy this week. And what a fine week it was turning into.


	9. Storm Clouds

****TITLE:** Storm Clouds  
><strong>PAIRINGCHARACTER:** Panchito Pistoles/Donald Duck (With a slight hint of Panchito/José/Donald)  
><strong>GENRE:<strong> Pre-Slash (Bromance? Friendship?)  
><strong>RATING:<strong> PG  
><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> **One night Donald found Panchito in the closet...**  
><strong>WARNINGS:<strong> None really  
><strong>NOTES:<strong> ****Okay a this is a whole 1,000 words of fluff for you all because I feel like I've been neglecting you guys who are awesome! This was inspired by a recent thunder storm we had and the recent tornado (yes tornado) that we had up in here in New England. We didn't have the tornado where I am but we did have a pretty massive thunderstorm which had some teeth rattling booms. Now I'm not afraid of thunder but this was kind of freaky. And since I always assume that Panchito is the bravest of the three I figured what the heck, why not give him a phobia. I think also that I'm assuming these are young Caballeros because it just feels like they are young. Just go with it...As always please enjoy.****  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> The Three Caballeros are all copyright Disney and I only use them for my enjoyment and not for profit**

...

Donald was abruptly woken by the sound of a crash. He sat up quickly and looked around the dark room. He could hear the rain pelting against the window like a mini typhoon. Suddenly there was a crack and there was a second when the entire room became light and then fell into darkness again. Quickly following was a roll of thunder loud enough to cause Donald to jump right off the bed in surprise. Donald grumbled as he stood up, rubbing his now bruised bottom. He reached out and turned the light switch on his bedside lamp but it didn't turn on. "Great the power is out," Donald muttered. There was another flash and followed by another crack as Donald quickly covered his ears. Dear gods that was loud.

Then, even over the banging, the cracking, and the pouring rain, Donald heard something. "Huh?" he said lowering his hands from his ears. It was coming from the closet. Donald walked over slowly to the closet trying to pin point the sound over the pouring rain. It sounded like someone whispering something that Donald couldn't understand. Donald reached for the door handle. All his horror movie knowledge told him not to open the door because there was always something horribly creepy behind the door. Donald hesitated then sighed. "This isn't a horror movie Donald Duck," he reminded himself and pulled open the door. The sight before him was hardly scary but it did cause him to raise an eyebrow. "Um Panchito?"

Panchito was curled up with legs against his chest, his arms holding his legs close as the Mexican hid his face from view. But when Donald spoke Panchito looked up and gave a shaky smile. "Hola Donald, you could not sleep?" he asked.

"What are you doing in my closet?" Donald asked, eyebrow still raised.

"You have never slept in the armario before?" Panchito asked, as if Donald was the crazy one. "You really must try it sometime Donald, it is so nice and dark in here-" There was another crack of lightening and instantly Panchito let out a yelp, quickly hiding his face. His body trembled as he began to whisper words in Spanish (a language Donald had spent years trying to master and still couldn't seem to grasp).

It took a moment or two for it to click with Donald but when it did he could hardly believe it. "Panchito," Donald said in surprise, "are you afriad of the storm?"

"Me?" Panchito scoffed looking up quickly. "Panchito Pistoles afraid of a little rain?" Another massive thunder echoed and Panchito closed his eyes tightly. "Queridos ángeles por encima de sólo hacer que se detenga!" he said, voice trembling like his body.

"You are afraid of the storm aren't you?" Donald asked again.

"No," Panchito answered through grit teeth, not opening his eyes.

Donald placed his hands on his hips. "I can't believe you will not just admit that you are afraid of a little storm."

"It is not a _little_ storm," Panchito answered, still not opening his eyes, "and I am _not _afraid!"

Donald sighed and shook his head. "Fine, I'm going back to bed. Enjoy your sleeping in the closet." But as Donald started to turn away Panchito grabbed a hold of his leg with a death grip.

"Wait, please stay," Panchito gasped, looking up at Donald with pleading eyes.

"So you admit that you're scared?"

Panchito hesitated as his eyes looked down to the side. "Maybe a little," he said softly.

Donald rolled his eyes. "Move over," he directed. Panchito moved over a bit and Donald took a seat next to him. Just as Donald was making himself comfortable there was another crack of lightening and he felt Panchito tense beside him. "It's just a storm ya know," Donald told him.

"Sí," Panchito sighed, "I know."

"What I can't understand is why you, the guy who rides bulls and fights bandits, is afraid of such a silly thing like thunder storms?"

Panchito sighed sadly as he shook his head. "When I was a young niño, there was a big storm that nearly destroyed my family's ranch. It was one of the scariest nights of my life and ever since then I've been afraid of the ."

"Yeah but that was a long time ago right?"

Panchito sighed again as he pressed his face into his legs. "I know," he said, his voice now muffled. "Yo soy un cobarde."

"Huh?"

"I am a coward."

"No, you're an idiot," Donald told him. "For not just admitting that your human and there are things that scare you. Geeze even I get scared sometimes."

"Really?" Panchito asked, lifting his head again. He smirked at Donald. "And what are you afraid of mi patito?"

"Like I'd tell you," Donald said rolling his eyes. He could hear Panchito chuckle. Then he felt Panchito tense a little as there was a fainter rumble of thunder. Without even thinking Donald placed his hand on Panchito's arm and gave a little squeeze.

Panchito smiled at him and Donald smiled back a little.

…

José awoke late in the morning because the alarm clock failed to wake him. When he glanced over at the clock he noticed that it was blinking twelve over and over again. He sighed as he sat up allowing himself a moment to stretch out his body. He then threw back the sheets and slipped out of bed. First he went to Panchito's room, but Panchito wasn't in his bed. This was a pretty normal thing for Panchito as he always was up before the sun alarm clock or not. What was weird was that when José went to check in on Donald, the young man was no where to be found. Usually it took alot to wake Donald even before noon and yet the bed was cold when José touched it.

He was about to think something was very wrong when he heard the distinct sound of snoring. José turned and he could see a pair of long legs sticking out of the closet. José looked into the closet and smiled. There were his fellow Caballeros, both still asleep with Panchito's arm wrapped around Donald's shoulders.


	10. Catching Up

****TITLE:** Catching Up  
><strong>PAIRINGCHARACTER:** Panchito/José/Donald  
><strong>GENRE:<strong> Slash  
><strong>RATING:<strong> PG  
><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> **Donald does some catching up with an old friend...**  
><strong>WARNINGS:<strong> None really  
><strong>NOTES:<strong> ****This was inspired by a discussion I had with someone on Deviant Art about Donald's family and what happened to them. I actually wrote this a little while ago but I think it's still rather sweet...or rather I hope it's sweet and just a bit sad. Thank you to all my readers and please don't hesitate to comment. I love hearing from you guys :). ****  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> The Three Caballeros are all copyright Disney and I only use them for my enjoyment and not for profit**

...

"Hey. Sorry it's been so long since I've been by, but I'm here now. First I have to say I'm sorry I didn't bring the boys by this time. I know you would love to see them. They are spending the summer with Uncle Scrooge. Sometimes I think that Scrooge needs them as much as they need him. They are going up really fast those boys and they are starting to develop their own personalities although I swear they are still as thick a thieves those three. It took a while but I think I finally feel like we are all a family, I feel like I'm really starting to reach all three of them…well kind of. I think even Scrooge is starting to lighten up, at least as much as he can.

"In other news, it's summer again and you know what that means? Yep, Jose and Panchito have made their migration up to Duckburg. Why they like to come up here I will never know. Most people would think staying in Mexico or Rio would be more fun, but then again I guess those two get the whole tropical vacation thing all year round so maybe being up here is like going to a theme park. My life is certainly more exciting with them around, although I don't know if exciting is the right word for it.

"I know I've said this before but I know that you would really like Panchito and Joe. They are both lunatics but they are really nice lunatics. Sometimes they really know how to get my dander up; I mean there is no one who knows how to work on my last nerve except for maybe the boys. But as many times as they drive me up a wall, and don't tell them this please, Panch and Joe are my best friends. Actually they are more than that they are like my brothers, and even more than that. We're like soul mates. I know that they've got my back and I laugh a lot more when they are around. I guess you could say that I like having them around, for all the pain they cause me. I guess you could say I need them and I hate to confess it but I think my life is hardly a life without them. I love them…"

"Donal'!"

"Yo amigo!"

Donald turned and he could see José and Panchito waving to him from down the path. "Well there are the guys," Donald said. He reached out a hand and traced the letters on the grave stone, smiling sadly. "I miss you Della. I promise I'll be back soon."

…

José smiled as Donald joined them. "Everything okay Donal'?"

"Yeah," Donald said, giving a little smile back, "everything is good." There was a little bit of sadness but in truth he felt better now that he had come to visit.

Panchito grinned, patting Donald firmly on the back. "I am happy for you amigo," Panchito said, "Now let us get going. We've got a whole day to play."

Donald nodded but as they started to walk away he hesitated, looking back into the grave yard.

"Donal'?"

"You coming amigo?"

"Yeah, I'm comin'," Donald said as he moved quickly to catch up with his fellow Caballeros.


	11. Growing Up

****TITLE:** Growing Up  
><strong>PAIRINGCHARACTER:** Panchito/José/Donald  
><strong>GENRE:<strong> Slash  
><strong>RATING:<strong> PG  
><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> **Because loving someone means never having to grow up...**  
><strong>WARNINGS:<strong> None really  
><strong>NOTES:<strong> ****This was a little thing I wrote that I don't know what to do with. To tell you the truth I don't want to add any more to it because I think it's pretty good right now. Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think because I love hearing from you guys.****  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> The Three Caballeros are all copyright Disney and I only use them for my enjoyment and not for profit**

...

_The love that gushes for all is the real elixir of life — the fountain of bodily longevity. It is the lack of this that always produces the feeling of age._

-Josiah Gilbert Holland

…

"No Panchito!"

_Splash!_

Jose can only watch as Panchito throws fully clothed Donald into the pool. In all fairness Panchito had warned Donald that if he complained one more time about the heat that he would be going in. Jose smiled as Donald came up sputtering. At least he wouldn't be complaining about being hot now. But Jose's smile quickly vanished as Panchito turned on him with the same devious grin on his face. "Do not even think about it Panchito Pistoles! No! Panchito! NO!"

_Splash!_

Jose came up sputtering just as Donald did. Even with the water in his ears he could hear Donald's laughter. Jose glared shot him a glare but it didn't stop him from laughing.

"Incoming!" Panchito yelled as, with a running start, he did a cannonball off the side of the pool.

_Splash!_

José had to hold up his arm to defend himself from the massive splash. When he lowered his arm again, there was Panchito wearing an I-am-so-happy-with-myself look. José didn't say anything, just brought his arm back and threw water directly into that grinning face. And then when Donald laughed José turned around and did the same thing to him. Pretty soon they erupted into a splashing war all three of them laughing and sputtering as they hit each other with wave after wave of water. By the end they are soaked but laughing so hard that it really didn't matter.


	12. Perfect to Me

**TITLE: Perfect to Me  
>PAIRINGCHARACTER/GENERAL SERIES: Panchito Pistolas/José Carioca/Donald Duck  
>GENRE: Slash<br>RATING: PG  
>SUMMARY: Donald has a blow to his confidence so Jose shows him love...<br>WARNINGS: SLASH! Don't like it then don't read it...  
>NOTES: This is dedicated to Donald Duck who last Thursday turned 77! We love you old geezer!<br>DISCLAIMER: The Three Caballeros are all copyright Disney and I only use them for my enjoyment and not for profit.**

**...  
><strong>

They were all pretty tired by the time they got back home but Panchito and José couldn't help but notice how quiet Donald had become. Jose noticed it as they walked through the door but Panchito was the first to take action.

"Hey mi patito," Panchito said, putting on his happiest of grin as he wrapped an arm around Donald's shoulders, "I was thinking maybe tomorrow we would all maybe go dancing again, I know this great little Latin club down on the south side that has a great band every night."

"Sounds like fun," Donald answered, his voice as drab as the look on his face.

Panchito, clearly not expecting this reaction, looked flustered a moment. But he quickly bounced back with a smile. "And I was thinking maybe I could invite some of amigos up from México and have an indoor bull riding tournament. You do not mind if we have it in living room do you?"

José knew that Panchito was now just trying to get a rise out of the younger man, a talent which Panchito had perfected over the years. For once Jose was actually hoping that it would work because seeing that sad look on Donald's face was scarier than any of Donald's tantrums. But José's heart dropped when there wasn't even a flicker of annoyance in Donald's usually bright blue eyes.

"Sure," Donald said, "do whatever you want."

Panchito's mouth dropped open in shock as his arm dropped to his side. José too was feeling that shock, as well as a deep feeling of concern as he watched Donald walk up the stairs. As Donald disappeared Panchito turned to Jose.

"There is something wrong with our pato," Panchito said, as if that fact wasn't blatantly obvious.

José nodded, his mind working furiously to try to think of a reason why this was suddenly happening. Donald was fine when they left for the club that evening, so if something had happened to Donald it must have been at the club. But nothing had happened at the club at least not that José could remember. He hadn't been with Donald every minute but there had been no fights and none of them had gotten drunk. "Do you remember anything happening to Donal tonight, something that might have upset him?" José asked Panchito, hoping maybe the taller man had seen or heard something.

But sadly Panchito shook his head. "No, I thought we were all having a buena time." Panchito let out a frustrated growl as he threw his hands up in the air. "I cannot take this! I say we go up there and demand that he tell us what is wrong."

José smiled just a little. Typical Panchito, wanting to solve the problem through brute force. A sometimes effective method but not in the case of Donald Duck. "I think that while your idea is a good one meu amor," José told him, giving his tall lover a pat on the back. "I think in this situation it might be better for us to use a little more finesse in getting to the answer." He could already see the argument burning in Panchito's eyes but he knew that it was only because he cared about Donald as much as Jose did. "Please let me go up there and talk to him first," José pleaded with him. "Let me try to see if I can find out what is wrong, por favor?"

Panchito didn't seem quiet convinced but then he sighed and nodded. "Fine, we will try your way first."

José smiled and kissed Panchito on the cheek. "Obrigado meu amor," he said. "I promise I will get to the bottom of what is wrong with our Donal' and everything will be good again."

"I hope so," Panchito sighed as José walked up the stairs.

...

The first place José checked was the bedroom but there was no Donald there. Then José heard what sounded like a deep sad sigh from the bathroom. As José walked closer to the bathroom he was glad to find that the door was open. He peaked his head around the corner, taking a moment to just watch the scene in front of him.

And the scene in front of him was Donald just looking to the mirror.

José watched as Donald turned his head from side to side, fiddled with his hair, and forced a smile at his reflection. "What are you doing meu amor?" he asked, smiling as he stepped in the door way.

Donald jumped a little and turned. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long," José told him, walking over to stand beside his lover in front of the mirror, "And you did not answer my question Donal'." He felt his heart break a little as Donald sighed again and hung his head.

"I don't want to talk about it," Donald muttered.

José cupped Donald's chin in his hand and lifted the younger man's face to his. "Donal' Duck," he said smiling as his emerald eyes looked into Donald's bright blue ones, "you know that you can always talk to me. Panchito and I do not like to see you sad so please, tell me what is bothering you so much meu amor."

Donald looked hesitant for a moment and then sighed again. "Joe, what do you see when you look at me?" he asked sadly.

José was confused by the question. "I see you Donald," he answered truthfully.

"No what do you REALLY see when you look at me?"

"I do not think I understand the question meu amor," José answered raising an eyebrow. These questions were starting to worry him quite frankly. He watched as Donald turned back towards the mirror and frowned.

"You know that I see when I look at me?" Donald asked not really expecting an answer.

"No I do not."

"I see a clumsy stupid temperamental idiot who doesn't deserve the life he's got!" Donald answered, glaring at his own reflection.

José felt a wave of shock run through him as he quickly took a hold of Donald's shoulders and forced his lover to look at him again. "Donal' Duck, why would you ever say something like that about yourself?" José demanded.

"Because it's true," Donald mutter.

"And who gave you that idea?"

Donald hesitated, not meeting Jose's eyes. "I heard some jokers at the club talking about how they were surprised that someone like me could be with people like you and Panchito. But it's not the first time I've heard someone say something like that. Everywhere we go everyone thinks that I'm the pathetic one. When they look at you and Panchito they see sexy, attractive, wonderful. Most people just look at me as the s joke, just a big cosmic joke to laugh at." Donald hung his head. "It's just frustrating and I feel like I can't take it anymore. I mean if so many people think it then it must be true right?"

Inside's José's body there was a growing rage that he had to fight to quell. How dare anyone make his lover think he was anything but a good person! There was part of José at that moment that would have loved to send Panchito out on a mission to pound whoever it was into a pulp but then again it wouldn't have done much good for anyone. José took a moment to calm himself once again. He looked Donald up and down, then nodded. "You are right."

Donald looked at Jose in surprise. "I am?"

"Sim, I can see a person who is clumsy, very hotheaded and violent, and who is very good at making himself look like a fool."

"Well jeeze Joe, don't sugar coat it," Donald said, pain he was feeling at Jose's words clear in his voice.

But then José smiled. "You know what else I see?"

"Is it more bad stuff?"

"I see," José said, ignoring Donald's question, "a man who has a big heart, who loves with everything he has. I see someone who does have a hard time admitting when he's wrong but he does try to do the good thing most of the time. I see a loving uncle who raised three nephews into fine young men. I see a man who has fallen on his face more than anyone I know and yet he picks himself up again and doesn't let it hold him down. I see someone who sticks up for the little guy even when he is the little guy. I see someone who likes to make people laugh because it make them feel better. I see someone who loyal to his friends and family and has beautiful eyes."

José smiled lovingly as he cupped Donald's face in his hands, gently stroking Donald's cheek with his thumb. "I see a person who is not perfect to the rest of the world but he is the person whom I and Panchito love and that makes him perfect to us." José was still smiling as he leaned in and tenderly placed a kiss on Donald's lips. He wrapped his arms around Donald's neck and rested his forehead against his lover's. "Eu tu amo Donal' Duck, you are perfect to me, no matter what anyone else says."

And for the first time since they had gotten home, Donald Duck actually smiled just a little. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around José's waist, pulling the Brazilian closer. "Joe, thank you."

"You do not need to thank me meu amor," José told him. "I tell you these things because I love you and because I need you to remember that will not change no matter what anyone tells you. Panchito and I do not want you to be anyone but yourself." José watched as Donald's smile grew just a bit bigger.

"I love you too Joe."

Hearing Donald say those words was still as powerful as the first time José had heard them. José leaned in and placed another tender kiss on his lover's lips as if sealing their promise. A knock at the door made Jose look up.

There stood a hopeful Panchito. "So are things buena now?" he asked.

José nodded. "Sim," he said with a gentle smile, "everything is muy buena now."

Panchito returned the nod looking over at Donald. "Mi amor, if it was something I did..."

Donald quickly shook his head. "It wasn't anything you did Panch," he said, giving the taller man a reassuring smile. "I just needed a confidence boost, no biggie."

Panchito smiled. "Buena because I hate it when you are sad mi amor."

"Oh that reminds me," Donald said, the smile slipping away from his face as he glared icily at Panchito. "If you ever even think of bringing a bull into this house Panchito Pistoles and I will make you wish that had never been born! Do you understand me?"

Most people probably would have been afraid of that remark but Panchito just grinned like a fool. "That's mi patito!"

"No! Panch! Put me down!" Donald cried as suddenly the Mexican, without warning, scooped Donald up in his arms and carried the smaller man out of the room.

José followed them quickly down the hall, chuckling. He watched as Panchito deposited Donald on the bed in their bed room and then begin to tickle Donald until he was laughing hysterically. José smiled as he watched the scene, feeling that everything was once again right with the world.

"Are you going to help me?" Panchito asked, looking over his shoulder at José.

José grinned. "If I must," he chuckled. He crawled up on the bed and joined Panchito in the tickle torturing Donald.

...

**Spanish:**  
>Mi patito – My (little) duckling (AN: I made this as Panchito's nickname for Donald, mostly as a kind of joke and because I think it's kind of adorable.)  
>Pato – Duck<br>Buena – Good  
>Mi amor – My love<p>

**Portuguese:**  
>Meu amor- My love<br>Sim – Yes  
>Obrigado – Thank you<br>Eu tu amo – I love you


	13. Solo Dejate Amar

**TITLE:** Solo Dejate Amar  
><strong>PAIRINGCHARACTER/GENERAL SERIES:** Panchito Pistolas/Donald Duck  
><strong>GENRE:<strong> Slash  
><strong>RATING:<strong> PG  
><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> Donald and Panchito share a dance at a wedding…  
><strong>WARNINGS:<strong> None really  
><strong>NOTES:<strong> This was the third place winner of a love song contest on Deviant Art. The song I used is 'Solo Dejate Amar' by Kilimba, and in the music video for this song there was a wedding, so I just kind of went from there. It's again pretty fluffy as most of my stories are.  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>The Three Caballeros are all copyright Disney and I only use them for my enjoyment and not for profit

...

It had been a beautiful wedding. Donald had never been to a Mexican wedding before so this was a learning experience. It also was a chance to find out more about Panchito's family what with it being Panchito's sister's wedding and all. But never in his life did Donald ever imagine that the guest list would include all of Mexico! By the end of the night Donald must have danced with a hundred little old grandmothers, been hit on by a few of Panchito's aunts, and had his ear talked off by all of Panchito's many uncles. All the while Panchito just watched and laughed as Donald got dragged off to the dance floor once again.

It was only when finally the night began to wind down that Donald actually got a chance to sit down and rest his wary feet. Donald sighed thankfully as he sat back in his chair, his entire body just taking a moment to flop like a rag doll. He was just so tired. He really didn't even think that he had the strength to get up again. Panchito was going to have to carry him out at this rate. Then the sound crackling from the DJ's microphone made Donald look up.

"Would a Señor Donald Duck please come out to the dance floor for one final dance?"

Donald raised an eyebrow in confusion. He gathered himself up from his chair and looked out onto the dance floor. The only person out there was Panchito who was looking at Donald with a almost sweet kind of grin. Oh Donald did not trust that look for one minute. "What are you up to?" he asked as he stepped out onto the dance floor.

"I just figured that since you danced with everyone else in mi familia that I deserve at least one dance."

Donald groaned. "Oh come on Panch, my feet are exhausted and bruised from being stepped on all night! All I want to do is put my feet up and-"

"Come on Donald!" Panchito whimpered, putting on his best puppy dog pout. "Muy por favor!"

Donald took one look at those big eyes and that pouting lip and he could already feel himself melting. He quickly crossed his arms and tried to stay strong. "No Panchito!" But Panchito persistid and finally Donald sighed. "Alright fine!"

"Muy bien!" Panchito cheered as he motioned to the DJ to start the music.

Donald raised an eye brow as the slow notes began to trickle out of the speakers. "A slow song, really Panchito?"

"It is one of my favoritos," Panchito answered. He was smiling brightly as he held out his hand to Donald. "Shall we dance?"

Donald rolled his eyes but took the hand and with something that resembled grace they slipped into a slow waltz. As the music continued to play, the singer began to sing a breathy melody:

_Te he buscado tanto, y hoy que te he encontrado  
>Sé que no hay nadie mas,<br>Nunca he sido un santo, debo confesarlo ya_

"Donald."

"Huh?"

Panchito chuckled. "Why are you looking at your feet mi patito?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"I'm just trying not to fall on my face here!" Donald answered, looking back down at his feet again. In his mind he counted the steps - One, two three, one two three, one two- and on the third step he stumbled. Panchito caught him and Donald glared at Panchito as the taller man laughed.

"Do not worry mi patito," Panchito said, "I promise I will not let you fall, now please look up."

Donald sighed in annoyance but did as he was asked. He turned his attention to Panchito's eyes, focusing on them rather than his feet and amazingly there was no more stumbling.

_Con honestidad, fuerón tantas horas tan solo y triste hasta que te vi  
>Tú llenas mi vida,<br>Tú llenas mi alma  
>Por eso siempre quédate aquí,<br>Solo déjate amar._

"So why did you wait so long to ask me to dance?" Donald asked raising an eyebrow, keeping his eyes focused on Panchito's as they continued to move.

Panchito shrugged still not missing a beat. "You looked like you were having so much fun. I did not want to interrupt."

"I think I would have preferred if you had, especially with your aunt Adora. I swear the entire time we were on the dance floor she had her hands on my butt!"

Panchito laughed. "Sí, she is a bit pushy."

"That's an understatement," Donald muttered.

_Un oceano entero no me ha impedido llegar hasta donde estas,  
>Todo lo que hago te lo quiero entregar y cada dia mas,<br>Fueron tantas horas, tan solo y triste, hasta que te vi,_

"You're sister looked really pretty in her dress," Donald said after a minute or two.

"Do you want to go wedding dress shopping mi patito," Panchito asked with a snicker.

Donald glared at him. "Not funny."

"But you would look so hermosa," Panchito laughed.

"That word better mean beautiful," Donald warned him. Then he looked thoughtful. "Panch, do you think you'll ever get married?"

Panchito raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me to marry you, Donald?"

"No…I mean…" Donald fumbled around for the right words in his mind. "I guess I do want to get married one day but I just don't feel ready yet." Then he added under his breath: "I don't know if I'll ever be ready."

Panchito just smiled and nodded. "We will wait then mi patito."

"We will?" Donald asked. "But what if neither of us is ever ready?"

"Then we will just remain to unmarried solteros for the rest of our lives," Panchito chuckled, "only in love with each other until we see our final sunset."

This idea actually didn't so bad to Donald, especially since it meant he got to be with Panchito.

_Tú llenas mi vida,  
>Tú llenas mi alma<br>Por eso siempre quédate aquí,  
>Amame y déjate amar,<br>Puedes en mi confiar,  
>Dime que estas sintiéndome y puedes al fin verte en mí, verme en ti.<em>

They settled into a silence as the continued to move to the slowly moving melody. Donald just continued to focus on Panchito's eyes, the rest of the world falling away till it was just the two of them together. Donald felt a familiar warm sensation building in within him as he looked into those ruby red pools that told him that he was needed, loved, and protected. No one in the world had ever made him feel like Panchito made him feel.

"Mi patito."

"Hmmm?" Donald said, shaken from his thoughts.

Panchito smiled at him softly. "A peso for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking," Donald began but found he couldn't find the words to continue. How could he find the words to describe how perfect this moment was or how right he felt with Panchito? Donald blushed and looked back down at his feet. "It's nothing." When they suddenly came to a stop Donald looked up in confusion. The look on Panchito's face silenced any words that he might have said.

Panchito smiled warmly as he wrapped his arms around Donald's waist pulling him in close and as Panchito leaned down in Donald felt his heart skip a beat. As they lips met in a tender kiss Donald's brain began to melt.

"Te amo Donald," Panchito whispered against his lips.

And with that Donald's mind melted completely. "I love you too," he managed to whisper back.

_Tú llenas mi vida,  
>Tú llenas mi alma<br>Por eso siempre déjate amar, porque no puedo si te vas,  
>Respirar, dime que estas sintiéndome,<br>Déjate amar, que no ves que este amor es mi luz.  
>Te he buscado tanto y hoy que te he encontrado<br>Sé que no hay nadie más._

The song ended softly but Donald didn't even realize it as he was still kissing Panchito. The world could have been ending and Donald probably wouldn't have even noticed. When he finally did notice he blushed and pulled away. "Well," he coughed, in slight embarrassment, "now we've had our dance, can I now go put my feet up?"

"Of course mi Patito. Here let me help you." Without warning Panchito quickly hoisted Donald up into his arms.

"Hey!" Donald cried, squirming. "Put me down!"

"But you said that your feet were tired mi patito," Panchito chuckled. "And if you do not stop squirming then you are going to be put down the hard way."

"Hmph!" Donald said, crossing his arms over his chest. He had stopped squirming but he glared at Panchito. "I don't know why I put up with you sometimes."

"Because you love me, mi patito," Panchito told him with a grin. "You said so."

Donald growled but he had no possible argument against that. Instead he just continued to pout as Panchito carried him off the dance floor. While he still might have been angry, Donald had to admit that it was a pretty good way to end to a beautiful wedding.


	14. The End Of Summer

**TITLE:** The End of Summer  
><strong>PAIRINGCHARACTER/GENERAL SERIES:** Panchito Pistolas/José Carioca/ Donald Duck  
><strong>GENRE:<strong> Slash  
><strong>RATING:<strong> PG  
><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> The end of the warm months means it's time for people to return home…  
><strong>WARNINGS:<strong> None really  
><strong>NOTES:<strong> Kind of a sequel to 'Reunited'  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>The Three Caballeros are all copyright Disney and I only use them for my enjoyment and not for profit

…

Donald hated the Duckburg airport. He usually didn't do well in crowded places but there was something about the Duckburg airport that he hated more than anywhere else. Donald only put up with coming here two times a year. Once at the beginning of the summer when he had to come to pick up José and Panchito, and then in the fall…

There were two things that Donald hated, the fall and the airport.

"Well, once again here we are," Panchito announced as they approached his gate.

Yes, there they were once again. Donald remained silent as he sat there, his face reflecting his bad mood. He didn't care who knew he was feeling grumpy frankly. He watched Panchito hold José close for the last time in what Donald felt would be forever.

"One day I will make you move to México," Donald heard Panchito tell José softly.

"Sim, it is a promise meu amor" José said smiling up at his tall lover. They shared a tender kiss before reluctantly pulling apart. There was pain in José's eyes although it looked like the Brazilian was trying his hardest to keep the smile on his face.

Even as Panchito smiled at him Donald could see that it was somewhat forced. "Stop looking so sad mi patito," Panchito chuckled, waggling a finger in Donald's direction. "I promise you that the frio months will pass by quickly and we will be back again to annoy you."

"Yeah, whatever," Donald muttered, looking down at the floor. "At least maybe things will be quieter at home now." He could hear Panchito laugh as if it were funny, but at Panchito leaned in to kiss him Donald turned his head away.

"Donal'!" José said in concern but Panchito just smiled.

"It is okay," Panchito said, ruffling Donald's hair. "It is understandable that our pato feels a bit sad today. He has every right to be miserable." Panchito took Donald's hand and gave it a kiss.

Then the announcer came over the loudspeaker. "Flight 206 to Mexico City, Mexico will begin boarding shortly."

"That would be my flight," Panchito said with a smile.

As Panchito turned away, Donald grabbed his hand again, this time holding on to it tightly. Donald looked up as Panchito turned back to him and blue eyes looked into Ruby. They remained looking at each other for a moment before Panchito smiled softly. Donald didn't fight it as Panchito pulled him in close.

"Stay safe mi amor," Panchito whispered into Donald's ear. "I promise I will come back soon."

Donald was pretty sure that Panchito was trying to make him cry or at least not act sad. He had been fighting back all this time and Donald didn't want to cry not now. He managed to not cry as Panchito gave him a kiss and a gentle smile.

Panchito gave one final wave of his hand to his lovers before he walked away. Donald watched as he disappeared into the crowd of people. He knew it wasn't forever but sometimes it felt like that. Donald's thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of José taking his hand. He looked at José and found Jose giving him a gentle smile.  
>"Escort me to meu plano?" José asked.<p>

Donald nodded. They held hands as they walked. Donald wasn't sure if it was a comfort or just more painful. Maybe this time he would just hold on and not let go, then maybe José wouldn't have to leave. But Donald knew better then to believe that dream.

Once they arrived at José's gate, they took a seat by the window, watching as the planes rolled in and out. Donald wondered which one was Panchito's plane. He glanced over at José who was watching the planes take off. "So I was thinking of maybe bringing the boys down for Christmas vacation," he said, trying to be reassuring. "You think we could convince Panchito?"

José smiled and shrugged. "He will probably want us both to go up to Mexico for Natal," he chuckled.

Donald actually smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like Panch."

"Flight 501 to Rio De Janeiro is now boarding."

Donald wanted to scream and say that it couldn't possibly be time now, but he had held steady up to this point he wasn't going to break down now. He just stands and lets José pull him into a tight hug.

"Te amo, meu amore," José told him softly.

"I love you too," Donald said back.

As José pulled back, he smiled. "I promise I will call, very soon," he said softly.

"Yeah, I know," Donald said with a nod. Then they shared a tender kiss that lingered for a bit. Donald didn't want it to end but José pulled away. Donald watched as José joined the other boarders, and they shared one last look, one last smile from José before he disappeared.

And then there was one.

Donald stood by the window and watched as José's plane rolled onto the tarmac. He reached out and touched the glass as the plane took off into the sky. He was not looking forwards to going home to an empty house. It still would be a few days before the boys would be moving back in so it would just be Donald, in that big empty house all by himself. As the busy crowd continued to move around him, Donald felt all alone.

He really did hate airports.


	15. Love is Part 1

**TITLE:** Love Is  
><strong>PAIRINGCHARACTER/GENERAL SERIES:** Panchito Pistolas/José Carioca/ Donald Duck  
><strong>GENRE:<strong> Slash  
><strong>RATING:<strong> PG  
><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> Donald Finally comes out to his Uncle Scrooge…  
><strong>WARNINGS:<strong> None really  
><strong>NOTES:<strong> Okay I really hope that people do not think that I am bashing Scrooge. I love Scrooge and I know fellow writers who love Scrooge as well, I just think that Scrooge grew up in a different era where ideas about sexuality were different and I wanted to be somewhat realistic about it. I hope that you all like it.  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>The Three Caballeros are all copyright Disney and I only use them for my enjoyment and not for profit

…

Part 1

Donald was pretty scared as he stepped into Scrooge's office. Well maybe terrified was a better word for the emotion running through him at that moment. Yep it was terror, because behind that well-crafted oak desk in front of him sat his Uncle Scrooge, a man of small stature but possibly strongest will in all the universe, giving him a look that was far from approving. Donald wanted to turn and run but before he could get up the nerve he heard the door close behind him, shutting him in. He swallowed hard, but his heart remained firmly in his throat pounding away. He held his hat tightly in his hands, twisting the blue fabric back and forth as he felt a nervous sweat trickle down the back of his neck. "Y-you wanted to see me Uncle Scrooge?" Donald stuttered.

Scrooge said nothing. The old man reached into his coat pocket and pulled something out. He tossed them onto the desk in front of Donald. "Take a look," Scrooge instructed his voice less family more business.

Donald did look. They were pictures he realized, and not just that it was pictures of him, José, and Panchito all together. Donald shifted through each picture and realized that most if not all were of the all three of them sharing an intimate moment, a kiss or a cuddle. Those were supposed to be private moments and Donald was pretty sure that he didn't remember these pictures being taken. He lifted his head and looked at his uncle. "How did you get these?" he asked, a sinking feeling entering his stomach.

"It doesn't matter how I got them," Scrooge said, his tone still icy. The elder man slammed his hands down on the desk making Donald jump. "The fact is that you have been hiding a secret from me and from your family."

Donald had always figured that it would come out eventually, although he had never dreamed that it would come out like this. The grip on his hat tightened and his heart beat faster. "I wasn't trying to keep it a secret," he said, stumbling through his words. "I swear Uncle Scrooge; I wasn't trying to hide this from you… I just didn't know how to tell you…"

"And just how long has this been going on?" Scrooge asked, eyeing his nephew. "How long have you been with these two-" Scrooge hesitated as if the word was disgusting in his mouth. "-men?"

Donald rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think. "I'm not sure when it actually began," he said truthfully. "We've been friends for years, ever since we were introduced by Mickey years ago but it took a while before we started to become, um, intimate."

"And what about that girl you were seeing?" Scrooge asked. "What happened to that bonny lass that you were dating? Don't tell me that you are seeing them while dating her!"

"You mean Daisy?" Donald asked, shocked and hurt. "We decided to remain friends a long time ago and I can't believe that you would even suggest that I would hurt her by sleeping with someone else behind her back!"

"So you admit that you are sleeping with them?"

Donald bit his lip. "Well sometimes…" he answered, getting a groan of disappointment from Scrooge.

"Oh lord," Scrooge said shaking his head. "I canna believe it! My own flesh and blood, a homosexual!"

"I'm not gay!" Donald said quickly, his voice defiant. He pulled back a little as Scrooge shot him a disapproving look. "I'm not attracted to guys, at least not other guys, only Joe and Panchito. I don't know what it is about them that makes them special, maybe it's because they are my friends or that they get me. I don't know! I guess I'm bisexual or Caballero-sexual I don't know!" Donald sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't get it either sometimes but I love them and that's all that's really mattered up till now."

"Love?" Scrooge scoffed. He looked at Donald with eyes burning. "It isn't right Donald! It isn't natural!"

Donald felt a sudden surge of defiance start to overtake his fear. He stood up a bit straighter and his looked a little more serious. "Uncle Scrooge, I know that you might not get what it is me, Joe and Panchito, and I'm pretty sure by your actions that you don't approve but our love has never been wrong. It's just different that's all."

Scrooge sighed shaking his head. When he looked at Donald again there was less anger and disgust and more sadness. "Donald, love was created for a man and a woman," the elder man argued. "And what about the boys, your nephews? Have you even thought about their well being?"

Donald felt a flash of anger rise and for a moment he actually thought he might lose his cool. "I would never do anything to hurt those boys," Donald answered. "And both Panchito and Joe have been a great help in raising Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Go ahead ask them, I'm sure they will tell you that they love their uncles! Panchito is even teaching Huey how to play guitar and Jose has been teaching them how to speak Portuguese. Jose even has nephews of his own so he knows kids."

"But what kind of example are you setting lad?" Scrooge asked as if pained.

"I get it Uncle Scrooge," Donald sighed, letting his shoulders fall as he looked at Scrooge sadly. "I get it you don't approve. In the past I would have done anything for your approval, and I mean anything. But in this case I don't think I care if I have your approval or not. It's the 21st century, and I know it's not what you grew up with but you have to understand that this isn't the world you grew up in. People are starting to realize that love isn't about gender but what's in a person's heart." Donald took a deep breath, to try and calm his nerves before continuing. "And my heart tells me that I love Panchito and Joe, and I'm sorry but I don't think I can give them up not even for you."

Scrooge looked shocked as he sat back in his seat. "So there is nothing I can say to make you see reason?" Scrooge sighed as Donald shook his head. "You are a stubborn fool, just like your mother."

Donald smiled just a little. "I will take that as a compliment," he said, picking up the pictures off of Scrooge's desk. "I'm going to take these, and next time if you want to know something ask me before you go hire someone to follow me around and take pictures. You'll probably save money that way. "Donald said nothing more as he turned and walked out of the room.

…

José instantly sensed something was wrong as Donald walked in through the door. He sensed it in the way that Donald's shoulders slumped as he entered the entry way and it made José's heart drop. He quickly jumped into action as soon as the door closed. "What's wrong Donal'?" he asked, with concern. "How did things go with you uncle?"

Donald's sigh sounded very heavy. "My Uncle Scrooge knows."

"He knows?" José asked quirking an eyebrow. "What does he know?"

"About us, about everything," Donald answered, running a hand through his hair.

José felt his stomach drop. "What did he say?"

Donald sighed again, shaking his head. "Nothing I care to repeat," he sighed, "let's just say that it wasn't anything nice."

José glanced back to Panchito who was standing just behind him. He could already see the growing rage behind those ember eyes. He turned back to Donald and smiled. "I'm sure he was just surprised," he offered.

"Oh he was surprised alright," Donald chuckled bitterly, "especially when I told him that I didn't need his approval and that his opinion was worthless." As if suddenly hit by a ton of bricks Donald suddenly paled before sliding down to the floor, his face in his hands and his knees up close against his chest. "Dear lord, I told my Uncle Scrooge that his opinion was worthless to me!"

José tried to keep his smile going as he sat down next to Donald, wrapping an arm around Donald's shoulders. "It will be alright Donal'."

"No, it won't," Donald said, his voice muffled by his hands.

"Sim it will," José encouraged. "You just have to give your uncle some time."

"You don't get it Joe," Donald said lifting his face from his hands and looking at José. "This is my Uncle Scrooge, one of the most powerful persons in the world, not to mention the current kind of patriarch of the McDuck family! All my life I've looked up to him, and most of the time all I've ever done is let him down. Now he's basically written me off as an abomination I'm sure that he hates me." Donald gasped suddenly. "What if he tries to keep the boys from me?"

"We won't let that happen Donal'!" José said, trying to sound encouraging. He couldn't stand the defeated sound in Donald's voice. It was like torture to hear a usually bright and colorful person talk as if the world was ending. He watched as Donald placed his head in his hands once again and José wished that he could take away his lovers pain. "Please Donald do not be upset, Panchito and I are here with you and we will help you." Donald didn't answer and José wasn't sure if his message was getting through.

Throughout the conversation Panchito had remained quiet but suddenly he was moving and before José could say anything, the taller man grabbed Donald by the arm and hauled him to his feet. Donald looked quiet confused as Panchito stared him down almost angrily. "Why are you blubbering on the floor like a little niño?" Panchito demanded, still holding tightly to Donald's arm. "Are you really going to let what that old man said make you regret ever becoming a Caballero?"

"You don't understand Panch-" Donald tried to argue but was cut off by Panchito holding his arm just a bit tighter. "Ouch, what the hell Panchito!"

"Panchito!" José said with some concern but Panchito didn't listen.

"Tell me do you regret becoming a Caballero?" Panchito demanded, his eyes only focused on Donald.

"No of course not," Donald said, his voice showing signs of his growing temper tantrum.

Panchito's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you."

Donald let out a growl as he then shoved Panchito away, the taller man stumbling back a bit. "I would never regret becoming a Caballero!" he said, the anger unleashed in his voice as he glared at Panchito. "I would never regret being with you nor with Jose! You guys are my best friends! I love you guys!"

Panchito's face instantly softened as he smiled. "That is the Donald Duck I know," he chuckled, playfully ruffling Donald's hair.

Donald slapped his hand away pouting. "Don't do that," he muttered, glaring at Panchito. "I hate it when you do that."

But Panchito just continued to grin as he leaned in and gave Donald's pouting lips a quick kiss. "Do not let anyone ever take the fire out of your eyes," he said, waggling a finger. "If you do then I will just have to remind you again."

Donald looked angry for a moment but then sighed as the tension in his shoulders released. "Getting me angry isn't going to change the fact that I'm still in big trouble with Uncle Scrooge," he said. Then he smiled just a bit. "But thanks guys. It's good to know I'm not alone."

José smiled. He too was glad to see that Donald acting like himself again. "You are never alone meu amor," he said, gently kissing Donald's cheek. "Now why don't you go and try to relax. You will be able to think much clearer when you are able to relax."

"I don't think it will work," Donald sighed, "but I'll try."

José watched as Donald walked out of the room, before turning to Panchito.

Panchito was no longer grinning and the fire that José had seen before was now a clear raging inferno. Then Panchito growled as he punched the wall.

José raised an eyebrow. "Are you happy now?" he asked. "What did the parede ever do to you?"

"What right does Scrooge McDuck have to say that what we have is an aborrecimiento?" Panchito growled his teeth grit as he cradled a now bruised fist. "Voy a hacerle comer sus palabras y mi puño!"

"And what good would that do?" José asked, his voice cool.

"It would make me feel better!" Panchito snapped.

"Sim but do you think it would make Donal' feel better, you attacking his uncle?"

Panchito said nothing, just continued to ball his fists and clench his teeth.

"And after you are done attacking do you really think that things will be better for any of us?"

"At least I am trying to come up with something!" Panchito snapped, glaring. "Do you have any bright ideas?"

"Actually I do," José said, with a nod. "We are going to go Senhor McDuck and we are going to talk to him." When Panchito made a move to the door, José caught him firmly by the arm. "Not now. It is best we not throw any more wood on this fire now."

Panchito gave him a skeptical look. "You expect me to just let this go?"

"No, I expect you to first go and get some ice for this hand," José said, lifting Panchito's bruised knuckles to his lips. "Then I expect you to join me in being there for our patinho pequeno, because he needs us right now." For a moment José thought that Panchito might object but then he heard Panchito let out a relenting sigh and the fire in the Mexican's eyes lessened. José smiled thankfully and patted his shoulder. "Obrigado meu amor."

"Tienes suerte porque te amo," Panchito muttered although he smiled just a bit.

"Sim eu sei," José answered smiling as well.


	16. Love is Part 2

**TITLE:** Love Is Part 2  
><strong>PAIRINGCHARACTER/GENERAL SERIES:** Panchito Pistolas/José Carioca/ Donald Duck  
><strong>GENRE:<strong> Slash  
><strong>RATING:<strong> PG  
><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> José and Panchito go to see Scrooge…  
><strong>WARNINGS:<strong> None really  
><strong>NOTES:<strong> Okay finally for the confrontation. Although this is kind of lax in the way of actual confrontation...I kind of like it. I mean I wouldn't be posting it if I didn't right? I hope I'm doing Scrooge's character justice, he's a bit harder for me to do although I'm usually good at kind of doing cranky people. Anyways I hope this works for you guys.  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>The Three Caballeros are all copyright Disney and I only use them for my enjoyment and not for profit

…

José felt uneasy as he stepped into Scrooge McDuck's parlor. As the door closed behind them, he wondered if this was a good idea after all. He had been so sure of his plan a few days ago when he had told Panchito that they would wait but now that he was actually here, sensing the feeling of unwelcome-ness, he was starting to have his doubts.

"It is not so impressive," Panchito muttered beside him, arms across his chest in a gesture of impatience.

The fact that Panchito was in a nasty mood didn't exactly help José's nerves. "Try to be calm Panchito," José said. Although he was slightly on edge himself Jose managed to keep the cool sound in his voice. "We do not want a fight we simply want to talk to Senhor McDuck."

"I am calm," Panchito growled, not sounding at all what he claimed to be. This rage in Panchito had been boiling for days and now José was pretty sure that given the right circumstances Panchito was bound to blow like a volcano.

"Just remember that we agreed that coming here was to help Donald," José reminded him, as well as reminded himself. They hadn't told Donald of their coming to see Scrooge, mostly because both of them knew that Donald would probably pitch a fit if he knew. José had felt a bit of guilt for being disloyal to their young friend but this matter wasn't just about Donald. José was pretty sure they wouldn't be changing Scrooge's mind about their relationship with one visit but at least they could open the doors for some kind of communication…at least Jose hoped that would be the case.

A moment later the doors to Scrooge's study opened and Scrooge's butler came out. "Mister McDuck will see you now," he announced. He held out his hand, "May I take your hat sir?"

"Obrigado," José said, handing over his hat.

"And you sir?" Scrooge's butler said looking to Panchito.

Panchito's eyes narrowed a little but a look from José made him sigh and he handed over his sombrero. "Take care of it," he warned.

"Of course sir." Scrooge's butler motioned towards some double doors. "This way gentlemen."

As they were lead into the next room José gained his first glimpse of Scrooge McDuck and realized that Donald was right. Even though Scrooge McDuck was hardly a towering figure, he certainly didn't look weak while he sat there in that large chair watching both José and Panchito with a hard studying gaze. José tried to smile as they approached in an attempt to not allow those eyes to make him nervous. "Bom dia Senhor McDuck," José said.

Panchito said nothing. He just watched Scrooge with the same following gaze, as if they were waiting for one another to make the first move.

"Sit," Scrooge instructed, motioning towards the sofa. He waited until they had done as he had asked before speaking again. "I have an idea why you are here."

José wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, but he figured that it was best not to question Scrooge at that point.

"I have only one question," Scrooge continued. He looked José directly in the eye. "How much?"

"Que?" José asked in clear surprise.

Scrooge's eyes did not waver as he began again. "How much money will it take for you to leave my nephew and to go back to wherever you came from?"

With those words the air suddenly became heavy and José found his heart twisting painfully. He could feel Panchito tense next to him and he quickly placed a hand on Panchito's arm in a silent attempt to keep Panchito from reacting. He kept his eyes on Scrooge as he took in a deep calming breath. "Senhor McDuck I believe that you have the wrong idea about us."

"If you won't start the negotiations then I will," Scrooge said, seemingly unmoved by Jose's words. "How does 200,000 sound?"

"Senhor McDuck-"

"300,000? 400,000?" When neither Panchito nor Jose reacted Scrooge gained a very serious look. "500,000 and that is my final offer!"

"No queremos su dinero sucio!" Panchito snapped, as he quickly rose to his feet.

José grabbed a hold of Panchito's arm quickly. "Panchito, sentar!" When Panchito didn't answer Jose held onto his arm tighter. "Pachito, remember that we are here for Donald!" José allowed himself to breathe again as Panchito took a seat. Okay, one crisis averted. "Senhor McDuck," José said, turning back to Scrooge, "Panchito and I do not want your money."

"Everyone wants money," Scrooge scoffed. "And everyone has their price."

"Sim, that is very true," José agreed. "But when it comes to our feelings for your nephew there is no amount of dinheiro that could make us wish to give him up."

"Are you sure?" Scrooge asked. He pulled out his checkbook and a pen. "I could write you a check right now and you could be home by the end of the day."

Panchito tensed again and Jose quickly gave his arm a squeeze as he continued to focus on Scrooge. José could not deny that he too was feeling angry but he wasn't going to give into it. He couldn't give into it. Instead, He took in a deep breath and let it out as he focused in on Scrooge with an unrelenting look. "Senhor McDuck," José said, his voice calm, "Donald has already told us how you feel about our relationship."

"He did, did he?" Scrooge said, sitting back in his chair, eyes studying both Panchito and José once again.

"Yes, he did," Panchito hissed.

"But it doesn't matter," José said quickly. "What matters is that Panchito and I have come here to talk to you because we want you to understand better our relationship with Donald. So please Senhor McDuck, put away your check book and just listen."

Scrooge hesitated a moment before slipping his check book back into his jacket. "You've got my attention," the rich man said, sitting back further in his chair, "so speak and I will listen."

This was the moment that Jose had been expecting. He had been thinking about what he had wanted to say all those days ago but now all those words seemed irrelevant. The words that spilled from his lips were from his heart. "Sehnor McDuck, Scrooge, I know that it is not easy to understand the relationship between me, Panchito, and Donal'." Jose paused a moment as he felt Panchito take his hand and he felt a surge of confidence. "But as hard as it is to understand, we want you to understand that we love Donal'. We love Donal' because we know who he is a good person-"

"Even when he's being temperamental," Panchito added.

"Sim, even when he's being temperamental," José said, smiling. "You see Sehnor McDuck, your Nephew, Donal' Duck, to us is grumpy, funny, loyal, understanding, demanding, and…and we need him Sehnor Scrooge. We need him because he is a part of us as much as we are a part of him. That is why we cannot accept your money and walk away because it would be like walking away from apart of ourselves."

Scrooge was silent a moment, as if he was taking in all that Jose had said. Then he looked to Panchito. "And you, what do you have to say?"

For a moment José worried that Panchtio might just say exactly what was on his mind.

"I have a lot of things to say to you señor," Panchito said, his tone sharp. He looked over to Jose who gave his hand a little squeeze. "But out of the respect for both José and Donald I will keep them to myself. But I will tell you one thing señor." Panchito let go of José's hand as he rose to his feet, looking down at Scrooge. "I am a man of honor and I will not allow people to make Donald feel as though he is not a good person..." Panchito looked directly into Scrooge's eyes. "Even if they are Donald's uncle."

José had a smile on his face as he rose to his feet. "I think that we have said all we need to say," Jose said. He couldn't be sure but looking at Scrooge's face that something must have connected. "We cannot make you accept us sehnor but please remember, Donald is still your nephew and he cares about you as much as I know you care about him." As a look of slight surprised passed over Scrooge's face José smiled."Tenha um bom dia Sehnor McDuck." Both he and Panchito then walked out in silence. Once they were out in the parlor again, José pulled Panchito over and gave him a kiss.

"What was that for?" Panchito asked.

"For being you," José answered with a smile.

Panchito grinned. He gave José a kiss as well. "You are pretty amazing yourself," he chuckled. "Now where is that guy with my sombrero?"


	17. Love is Part 3

**TITLE:** Love Is Part 3  
><strong>PAIRINGCHARACTER/GENERAL SERIES:** Panchito Pistolas/José Carioca/ Donald Duck  
><strong>GENRE:<strong> Slash  
><strong>RATING:<strong> PG  
><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> Scrooge gets some advice and then makes a decision…  
><strong>WARNINGS:<strong> None really  
><strong>NOTES:<strong> So I am really excited with this chapter, one because it's a long time coming and two because I finally get to introduce some of Panchito's family which I kind of made up. The funny thing is I was already to call Panchito's father Carlos and then I realized that in the song 'My name is Panchito' he said his father was named Miguel (oops). Either way I kind of figured that Panchito's family was pretty well off so his father was probably pretty well known in some circles. Also as I've said before, I think that Panchito comes from a large family with several siblings. He isn't the oldest I don't think, the oldest is his sister Maria and the youngest is his teenage brother Armando (both whom will probably show up in future stories). He also has six other sisters with different personalities (who also may show up in future stories). Anyways I'll stop boring you with notes and let you get on with the story… Oh and there maybe an epilogue, just a little one...  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>The Three Caballeros are all copyright Disney and I only use them for my enjoyment and not for profit

…

Scrooge had just become comfortable in his favorite chair at the gentleman's club when he heard someone call his name.

"Scrooge McDuck?"

Scrooge looked up as a man with bright red hair and a large handlebar mustache approached. "Do I know you?" Scrooge asked.

"Well no but I think that we do but I think that we do have a connection," the man said, with a small smile. He gestured to the seat across from Scrooge. "Do you mind if I have a seat Señor?"

Scrooge wanted to say no but then again what right did he have to deny the man? He nodded and watched as the man took a seat. Now looking more carefully at the man sitting across from him, Scrooge realized he had seen those ruby eyes once before. He tried to search his mind for the answer. As he searched the man noticed him staring and smiled.

"Oh perdóname," he said, "I have forgotten to introduce myself." He held out his hand in a friendly gesture. "I am Señor Miguel González."

"Miguel González?" Scrooge asked in surprise. "The same Miguel González that owns the biggest and most successful ranching franchise in all of Mexico?"

González smiled and nodded.

Scrooge instantly saw dollar signs and he smiled. He reached out quickly and gave the man's hand a firm shake. "It is a pleasure to meet you Senor González."

"Like wise Señor McDuck."

"Funny," Scrooge said, "I did not think that you traveled outside of Mexico much."

"Well not usually," González admitted, sitting back in his chair. "But I had some business up here Duckburg and I was hoping that I would get to talk with you."

"With me?"

"Sí. You remember when I said that we had a connection? Well it has to do with my son and your nephew, Donald."

Scrooge had to admit that he had been trying not to think about Donald. Ever since the visit from Donald's two…lovers…Scrooge had been having conflicted feelings about the situation. Deep down inside he had wanted to call Donald, try to settle things with his nephew but every time his pride had shot down the attempt claiming that he was the right one in this whole debate. Suddenly Scrooge realized where he had seen González's red ruby eyes. "Your son, his name isn't-"

"Panchito?" Not waiting for an answer González laughed as he continued. "Sí, that is my strong willed son. There is a family resemblance no?"

"But I was under the impression that his last name was Pistoles?"

González smiled softly. "When people hear the name González they often think of power and riches," he confessed. "When Panchito started riding the bulls, he wanted people to judge him for his skill and not his name. So he adopted what he likes to call his 'stage name', which he uses when he is outside of the family."

Scrooge was starting to feel a deep sense of foreboding in his stomach. He remembered that his last meeting with Panchito Pistoles, or González as it where , had not been a good one. He wasn't scared but he already had plenty of enemies already. He sat up a bit straighter. "So I assume that your son has told you something about our…unfortunate meeting?"

"He has mentioned it," González confessed.

When he didn't continue Scrooge felt his nervousness grow. "And?"

González smiled a bit more which didn't help Scrooge's nerves. "Have you any children Scrooge?"

Scrooge was a little taken back by the question. "No," he said. "I was too busy in my business to ever settle down." He sighed deeply as the thought about how much he had missed in his life. There was a deep part of him that did kind of regret that he had never gotten married nor had any children. But then again he had always had his nephew whom he had always considered kind of like a son, up until recently anyways.

"You're nephew has always spoken very highly of you," González said, as if reading Scrooge's mind. He chuckled gently as Scrooge looked at him in surprise. "Your nephew has visited our ranch in Mexico many times since he and Panchito became friends. Him and Jose have become part of the family in some ways. Donald is hot headed but he is also a very loyal and good young man, and the whole family adores him."

"So you know of the relationship between your son, Donald, and their friend Jose?"

"Sí, I have known for some time actually."

Scrooge couldn't stop the pang of jealousy from deep in his heart. A total stranger knew more about his family then he did. "So I take it that you support this…relationship?" he asked, finding it hard to get the final word out of his mouth.

González just smiled. "In my life, Scrooge, I have raised seven daughters and two sons," he said, his voice calm and gentle, "and I have learned on universal truth about children, they never turn out like you expect them too." He paused a moment to allow Scrooge time to take in those words before continuing. "When Panchito was born I was very excited. He was my first son, the one I hoped would become the next in the González to be the head of the family. But then Panchito discovered his love of riding the bulls and then an even bigger love of acting. He did not want to remain on the ranch or even in Mexico all his life. He wanted to travel and discover the world." González smiled fondly. "I have to admit that when he brought home Jose the first time I was worried like you, and then when he introduced me to Donald well I was even more worried. I know that the world can be harsh, even with all the love in the world there are people who will hurt you just because they don't understand."

Scrooge wondered if that last comment was directed towards him, but the look in González's eyes he realized that the man meant him no ill-will. He just wanted to help Scrooge, and even though he had a hard time admitting it, Scrooge needed help. Scrooge sighed deeply, placing his face in his hands. "I have only wanted the best for Donald," he confessed, feeling the bitter regret brewing in his heart. "When he was a child, his mother, my sister…we had a falling out of sorts. When she died, there were so many things unsaid. Then Donald's sister died and he was the only thing I had left of my sister. I don't want to lose that." Scrooge lifted his eyes and looked at González, almost pleadingly. "But how can I accept this? All my life I have known only one thing, that men are to love and marry women. I don't know if I can go against all the things I've grown up to believe. "

González gave Scrooge an understanding look. "I know how you feel Scrooge," he said, "but let me ask you a couple of questions. First do you believe that Panchito and Jose are trying to harm Donald?"

Again, Scrooge was taken back and he was forced to think a moment. He thought back to how he had looked into the eyes of Donald's lovers as they confessed their love for his nephew. He had been surprised when he hadn't seen anger but devotion and truth. They looked as if they really believed the words they were speaking and Scrooge had felt a great deal of respect for the two men in front of him. It took a lot of guts to take on someone with so much money and resources. "No, I don't believe that they are trying to hurt Donald."

"My second question is, do you believe that Donald is happy?"

Scrooge thought a moment on the difficult question. "I'm not sure," he said.

"Another universal truth I have come to understand about children," González said, "is that sometimes it's better not to focus on what we want for them, and focus on what makes them happy." The Mexican smiled fondly, his gaze become thoughtful. "I think that I have never seen Panchito smile so much or as brightly then when he's with his fellow Caballeros. Although I still worry sometimes, I can't help but feel happy that at least Panchito is with two people who care about him so much and who will take care of him. That is all that really matters to me."

Scrooge let the words slowly sink into his brain, all of them carrying with them a little nugget of truth that Scrooge hadn't let himself see until that moment. Was his nephew happy? Scrooge had been so angry and hurt the last time he had seen Donald, he hadn't even taken the time to actually pay attention if his nephew was happy or not. It probably would have been hard to tell considering how scared Donald had looked under Scrooge's gaze.

"I did not mean to upset you Señor Scrooge, I just thought maybe we could talk…and maybe I could apologize for any trouble my son might have caused." Although his voice was apologetic there was a glitter of pride in González's eyes. "I know that Panchito can be a hot head but I confess so was I at that age, wanting to protect those I loved most dearly. It is how you say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." He grinned. "I think the same could be said for you and your nephew." González rose to his feet. He walked over and placed a hand on Scrooge's shoulder. "Talk to Donald, I'm sure that he will be willing to listen if you are." González looked as if he was going to walk away but then he stopped and flashed another grin in Scrooge's direction. "And would you please tell my son to call home more often? He might be a big boy now but he really needs to remember to call home once and a while, so that his mother will stop nagging me. Adios Señor."

Scrooge didn't watch González leave, instead he just stared at the empty seat in front of him. He was still trying to take it all in, all the words that made a whole lot of sense.

"Should we drive on sir?"

Scrooge had been looking at the for the past fifteen minutes. Even at this distance, in the car, he felt nervous. It wasn't a feeling he was used to, and he didn't like it. Finally he sighed and shook his head. "Keep the engine running," he said as he opened the door and stepped out of the car. The walk up the walkway to his nephew's front door was probably the longest walk Scrooge had ever had to make. As he stepped up onto the porch, he could hear voices through an open window.

"Panchito! Stop it!"

"I can't help it mi patito. You are just too adorable!"

Scrooge knocked firmly on the door with his cane and waited. A moment later the door opened and there was Donald looking somewhat disheveled. His nephew's eyes suddenly looked at him in shock and embarrassment as Donald turned bright red.

"Uncle Scrooge," Donald gasped. As the name left Donald's mouth Scrooge could see both Panchito and Jose appear behind Donald. Scrooge locked eyes with Panchito for a moment, the younger man clearly sending a look of warning to the older man.

"Donald,lad," Scrooge said, turning his eyes to his nephew. "Can we talk, in private?"

Donald hesitated then nodded. "Sure Uncle Scrooge." He looked over at Panchito and Jose as the two of them looked at Donald with concern. "I'll be okay," he said, with a small smile. "Just give us a minute okay?"

Panchito looked as if he was going to argue but Jose quickly stepped in with a gentle smile. He gave Donald a gentle kiss on the cheek, showing no fear. "We will be here if you need us," he said, giving Donald's arm a squeeze.

Donald smiled. "Thanks Joe." He looked at Panchito who still was eyeing Scrooge. "Panch?" For a moment it didn't look like Panchito was going to give in but then he sighed in what sounded like defeat. He reached out a hand and laid it on Donald's shoulder.

"You just yell if you need us."

Donald nodded, laying his hand on Panchito's for a moment before pulling away. "Come on Uncle Scrooge," he said. "We can talk in the living room."

Scrooge nodded. As he followed Donald into the other room, Scrooge could feel Panchito's eyes following him, like the eyes of an angry mommy bear ready to rip him apart if he made the wrong move.

Donald felt a whole lot of emotions when he saw his Uncle Scrooge standing at the door. It had only been a few weeks since their confrontation but it felt like longer. Of course it was just his luck that his uncle had to show up just when Panchito decided to get frisky. As they walked into the living room, Donald tried his best to fix himself to look a little more presentable. This didn't much help his nerves though. Now that he was now standing in the room alone with his uncle, Donald regretted leaving the protection of Panchito and Jose. But as he looked at his uncle, even with the lump in his throat and his body trembling just a little, Donald knew that no matter what Scrooge said, there was nothing that was going to make Donald regret who he was. So he held his head high and tried to look Scrooge in the eye. "Look Uncle Scrooge, if you've come here to tell me how much I've disappointed you-"

Scrooge held up his hand and Donald's words stopped. "I have just come here to ask you one question lad," the old man said, leaning on his cane. He paused a moment, his eyes looking into Donald's. It almost seemed like he was searching for something. "All I want to know is, are you happy?"

Donald blinked. "Am I what?"

"Are you happy lad?" Scrooge said again. "It's a simple enough question lad. Are you happy with your life?"

"I-I guess so," Donald stuttered, still surprised.

"You guess so?"

"I'm happy," Donald said finally. "I mean I still fall on my face from time to time but I'm happy."

"And do the other Cabayas do they make you happy?"

"It's Caballeros, Uncle Scrooge," Donald corrected. Then he smiled. "And yeah, they make me happy. Sure sometimes they drive me up a wall, but yeah, they make me happy." There was a moment of silence as, Scrooge just continued to look him in the eye. It made Donald even more nervous, although he tried his best not to let it show. "Is that all you wanted to know Uncle Scrooge?" he asked, somewhat timidly.

For a moment Scrooge didn't answer. Then the older man sighed and for a moment Donald saw an emotion he had never seen on his uncle's face before. It was a tender kind of emotion, one that Donald could almost categorize as caring or understanding. "I can't say that I understand, or want to understand this relationship you have with those two…Caballeros…" the older man said. Donald felt his heart drop but then Scrooge laid a hand on his shoulder. Donald was surprised to see Scrooge smile gently at him. "But while I might not understand it, I will accept that you are who you are and that as long as they make you happy I will accept them as well."

Donald's heart leapt for joy. "You really mean that Uncle Scrooge?"

"As sure as I am about my number one dime lad." And Donald knew coming from his Uncle Scrooge that meant a lot.

"Thank you Uncle Scrooge."

Scrooge gave his shoulder a squeeze. "I don't always say this lad, but I am proud of you. I may not always understand you but you are a good person and I am always proud of you. We are family and no matter what the fact that I care about you will never change. You understand?"

Donald nodded, smiling from ear to ear now. He was pretty sure that this was going to be one of those moments that he would remember forever. There was a sudden crashing noise and Donald looked up quickly to the kitchen door as he heard muffled voices cursing in both Portuguese and Spanish. He sighed. "You guys!"

Jose was the first to peak his head through the door followed by Panchito. "Desculpe, Donal', Senhor McDuck," Jose said, smiling sheepishly. "We just couldn't help ourselves."

"It's alright lads," Scrooge said, removing his hand from Donald's shoulder. "If you both would come in here I would like to speak with you as well."

The pair shared a hesitant look before they both stepped into the room. "Sim, Senhor McDuck?"

"I just wanted to apologize for trying to use money as a means to make you leave," Scrooge said, "and for trying to suggest that your relationship with my nephew was not about love."

Donald was confused. "Wait, what is he talking about?" he asked looking back and forth between his uncle and his two lovers. "When did he offer you guys money?"

"It doesn't matter now lad," Scrooge said.

"Sim, he is right," Jose agreed, with a nod, "and we accept your apology Senor McDuck. Don't we Panchito?" When the taller man didn't answer, Jose elbowed him in the side.

"Sí, we accept your apology," Panchito muttered, sounding a little annoyed.

"Good, now I expect you lad to take care of my nephew," Scrooge said, pointing a daring finger at the both of them. "You make sure that he is happy and doesn't get into too much trouble do you understand?"

"Of course Senhor McDuck, we always take care of our Donal'," Jose said, with a little smile.

"Caballeros always take care of each other," Panchito added, his chest puffing out in defiance.

"Then I guess my work is done here," Scrooge said. "Now if you all excuse me, I would like to get back to my money." He walked part of the way to the door then stopped. "By the way Panchito," He said, turning to look over his shoulder, "your father has asked me to tell you to call home more."

Panchito looked confused for a second and then he grinned. "Gracias Senor McDuck."

Donald just looked confused as he watched his uncle leave. He looked at Panchito with a raised eyebrow. "What was that about?"

Panchito just flashed him a grin. "Oh nothing…now where were we?"

Donald gulped as Jose laughed. Everything was back to normal, as normal as it could be for them anyways.


	18. Christmas Lights

**TITLE:** Christmas Lights  
><strong>PAIRINGCHARACTER/GENERAL SERIES:** Panchito Pistolas/José Carioca/ Donald Duck  
><strong>GENRE:<strong> Slash  
><strong>PROMPT:<strong> Chores  
><strong>RATING:<strong> PG  
><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> Every Christmas Donald gets stuck with one job, having to untangle the Christmas lights...  
><strong>WARNINGS:<strong> None really  
><strong>NOTES:<strong> Written for the 'Polyship' Christmas Advent Calendar, kind of just a fun drabblish piece.  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>The Three Caballeros are all copyright Disney and I only use them for my enjoyment and not for profit

…

Every year it's the same thing. I get stuck with the chore of untangling the tangle of Christmas lights. I don't know why I get stuck with that chore, especially since it is the most frustrating chore and I am, let's face it, the Caballero with the least amount of patience. But still the job falls into my lap, literally, each and every year. So here I sit with this giant tangled ball of multicolored lights, grumbling and growling as I try to force the disobedient cords to untangle themselves. I can hear Panchito snicker from the couch. "Do you want some help Donald?"

I shoot a glare back at him. "No! I am perfectly capable of untangling these silly things-" and I add under my breath "-like I do every year." I continue to tug at the cords angrily, my rage growing as the cord just continues to get even more tangled. At one point I look down and my right hand is actually tied up in the cords. "What the heck!" I cry as I wave my hand trying to free it from the binding. I once again hear Panchito laugh and I give him a death glare. "Shut up Panchito!"

"Are you sure that you don't need any help meu amor?" Jose asks, a lot less smugly then Panchito. "I am sure with the three of us we could-"

"I'm fine!" I growl through tightly grit teeth, still trying to force my hand out. "I don't need any help!" Suddenly both my hands are caught up in the lights, trapped in a massive ball of color and cord. This is about the point that my temper got the better of me and I break into a full on Duckzilla tantrum. I was like a ball of fury shaking about. But by the end all that I have managed to do is have my hands wrapped up in lights even worse than before. No matter how I pull it's like a pair of handcuffs. I sighed in defeat...and then I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist pulling me back against a warm body.

"Are you ready to admit defeat mi patito?" Panchito's says, his voice very close to my ear.

"Alright, I get it," I say rolling my eyes. "I am an idiot once again and I've gotten myself into a mess I can't get out of."

"And?"

"And would you stop being so smug and get me out of here!"

Although I can't see it, I can sense the smirk on his face. "I don't think I heard a 'por favor' in that sentence, Donald."

"Fine!" I snap, my temper growing on me again. "Now would you PLEASE help me untie my hands!" There was a pause and then I hear him let out a breathy chuckle right next to my ear.

"No," he breathes into my ear. The feeling of his warm breath on my sensitive ear makes me shiver.

"Panchito," I try to say, although it comes out as kind of a soft moan.

Panchito chuckles, provocative and low in that perfect way. He pulls me closer. I can feel the warmth of his strong muscular body seeping into me, his musky smell surrounds me and I can feel myself being drawn in.

I feel a hand on my cheek, and I turn my hand to see Jose standing there, a small wanton smile on his face. There is a glint in his eyes that tells me exactly what he wants to do to me, as if I didn't know already. He takes my face in his hands, his lips coming within inches of mine, my eyes locked on his. "It is not often we get you all tied up mi amor," he tells me softly, his lips twisting upwards in a smile, "forgive us if we want to enjoy it a little." Then he kisses me and I know I'm in trouble because his kiss is as intoxicating as alcohol and being between him and Panchito I'm instantly at their mercy. But I think that I was kind of okay with that...

Moral of the story: Having hot Latin lovers can make any frustrating job more enjoyable.


	19. How I Say I Love You

**TITLE:** How I Say I love You  
><strong>PAIRINGCHARACTER/GENERAL SERIES:** Panchito Pistolas/José Carioca/ Donald Duck  
><strong>GENRE:<strong> Slash  
><strong>PROMPT:<strong> Arguments  
><strong>RATING:<strong> PG  
><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> Jose muses on the relationship between Panchito and Donald while he watches them put up decorations…  
><strong>WARNINGS:<strong> None really  
><strong>NOTES:<strong> Another story written for the 'Polyship' Christmas advent Calendar.  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>The Three Caballeros are all copyright Disney and I only use them for my enjoyment and not for profit

…

"Would you hold the ladder steady!"

"I am holding it steady!"

Jose sat back on the couch and sipped his hot cocoa with a smile. He thought about offering his help but then again he would much rather just sit back and watch the sparks fly as his two young lovers attempted to decorate the Christmas Tree while, as the American's say, fighting like cats and dogs. They were at that moment trying to put the star up on the top with Donald standing high up on the ladder that Panchito was holding.

"Don't drop the Estrella de Navidad, Donald," Panchito called up.

Donald shot him a glare. "Well if you don't want me to drop it then hold the ladder steady!"

Jose chuckled. To anyone looking on them at that moment they might have thought that Panchito and Donald were too different to be in love. But Jose knew that the truth was that Donald and Panchito were very much the same, not that they would admit it. They were both strong-willed, hard headed, and opinionated as well as loveable, caring, and honest men. They both had tempers but Donald's was a bit more vocal, which was probably why they fought so much. But then again maybe fighting and teasing each other was the way they showed love for each other. Jose's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something shattering.

"I told you to hold the ladder steady!" Donald snapped looking down at the shattered Christmas bulb on the floor.

"It is not my fault!" Panchito said. "You were the one who was supposed to be careful."

"How am I supposed to be careful when you can't hold the ladder right!"

Jose chuckled as he again sipped at his cocoa. Yep, it was love alright.


End file.
